Et si tout recommençait
by Marauder a day
Summary: Enfin, Harry a vaincu Voldemort et peut envisager une vie normale. La guerre est terminée, enfin presque, car des mangemorts courrent toujours. Et ceux-ci sont prets à tout pour faire revenir leur maître à la vie, même l'impossible. Mais avec la magie...
1. baratin de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer je tenais à préciser certaines choses.

Tout d'abord ceci est une fic à but non lucratif, je ne touche aucun argent en l'écrivant, je le fais juste pour le plaisir. Bien évidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux que j'ai créés. Tous les autres, ainsi que les lieux appartiennent à notre vénérable auteur, j'ai nommé JKR ^^.

J'ai classé cette fic en K+, il y aura bien un peu de violence mais rien de bien méchant.

Maintenant que les formalités sont faites, parlons un peu plus de la fic en elle-même. Il s'agit de ma première fic donc je vous en prie ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi.

Un certains nombre de chapitres sont déjà écrits et je vais donc pouvoir tenir un rythme de publication relativement régulier au début. Par la suite, je ne pourrais pas vous promettre grand-chose car je ferais passer mes études avant (je pense ^^). Enfin bon, sachez que vous être tranquilles pour quelques temps.

Je l'ai classée dans la catégorie Aventures, je pense que vous aurez de quoi faire même si l'intrigue va mettre un petit peu de temps à se mettre en place.

Voilà je pense avoir résumé l'essentiel de ce que je voulais vous dire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, j'accepte votre avis même s'il est négatif. Les critiques négatives me permetrons de progresser et les positives m'encouragerons à continuer. ^^

J'ai terminé mon long baratin alors je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Kévin.


	2. Un nouveau commencement

Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau commencement

Par une longue et chaude soirée d'été, dans un vieux quartier de Londres, les habitants du 11 square Grimmaurd vaquaient à leurs occupations après une longue journée de travail.

- Chérie, viens voir !

- Attends

- Anna, dépêches toi !

La dénommée Anna s'approcha, visiblement mécontente d'être dérangée.

- Quoi ?

- Regardes…

La télévision diffusait le journal du jour. Depuis le début de la semaine avaient lieu dans toute l'Angleterre d'étranges évènements : feux d'artifices intempestifs dans des lieux improbables, étoiles filantes multicolores, manifestations aussi étranges qu'hétéroclites…

- Qu'est ce qui ce passe encore?

_**« Nous retrouvons notre envoyé spécial en direct du Surrey »**_

_**« Oui, bonsoir à tous. Je suis en direct de Privet Drive dans le Surrey où ce matin a eu lieu un rassemblement des plus étranges. Les individus, vêtus de capes, de chapeaux semblaient selon les témoins chercher un jeune homme qui aurait habité au n°4 de cette rue. Cet individu aurait été pensionnaire, toujours selon ces mêmes témoins, du centre de rééducation de St Brutus. Les individus se sont dispersés à l'arrivée de personnes qui seraient apparemment leurs chefs malheureusement avant l'arrivée de notre équipe. »**_

_**« Merci David, nous avons de nouvelles informations qui nous parviennent à l'instant : Il s'agirait apparemment d'une secte. Rien de bien inquiétant. Nous passons maintenant à la météo de demain… »**_

- Etrange non ?

- C'est une secte, normal que ce soit étrange, ce sont des illuminés…

- Non, je ne veux pas parler de cela … Ce matin quand je suis sorti pour aller promener le chien, je suis sûr que j'ai vu quelqu'un qui ressemblait à une de ces personnes. Je n'y ait pas fait attention mais il a disparu comme ça comme par magie… J'ai cru avoir rêvé mais…

- Allons, Andrew, tu délires. Tu ne devait pas être bien réveillé !

Au même moment , un magnifique hibou de couleur fauve passa devant la fenêtre se dirigea vers les n°10 et 14 et disparut. Il n'existait pas en effet de n°12, cette erreur faisait d'ailleurs la particularité de ce quartier.

- Anna ! Tu as vu comme moi…

- Oui !

Un grand bruit retenti derrière eux, comme un coup de fusil et deux hommes apparurent soudainement. L'un d'eux était grand, brun, il était mal rasé et de grands cernes noirs soulignaient ses yeux sombres. Il ne semblait pas avoir dormi depuis une éternité. L'autre n'était pas dans un meilleur état : Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient sales et le même genre de cernes s'étiraient sous ses yeux bleus. Tous deux étaient vêtus de robes violettes où étaient accrochés un badge avec la lettre O.

- C… Co…Comment avait vous fait ça ?

- Pardon

- C… Comment êtes vous entrés dans ma maison et d'ailleurs qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Jerry Stample et lui c'est Robert Beck. Nous sommes des oubliators du ministère de la magie. Quant à la façon dont nous sommes entrés ici rien de plus simple : Destination Détermination Décision. Malheureusement cela vous est impossible en tant que moldus

L'homme disait cela le plus simplement du monde et ne semblait pas s'apercevoir que son interlocuteur ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce qu'il disait. Celui-ci était en effet resté à sa place, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Sa femme fixait, elle, les deux sorciers avec de grands yeux dans une expression plutôt cocasse.

- Jerry !

- Oui ?

- Ce sont des moldus ils ne comprennent pas ce que tu leur dis !

- Ah oui j'oublie tout le temps ce petit détail, je commençais à me demander s'ils n'avaient pas le cerveau un peu ramolli. En même temps, avec cette… tévélision… euh tévi…

- Télévision. Peut être, mais on a pas le temps avec ce débat, il y a d'autres moldus qui ont remarqué quelque chose près de Manchester, il faut qu'on y aille.

- Pfff j'en peut plus. Cela fait trois jours d'affilée que je ne suis pas rentré chez moi, tu ne pas savoir à quel point j'ai envie d'une bonne douche bien chaude. Ils pourraient être un peu plus prudents quand même !

- Oui, c'est vrai mais on ne peut pas empêcher la communauté magique de faire la fête. Après tout, Tu sais qui est mort.

- Il faudra en parler à Arthur, il nous faudrait plus de personnel.

- J'irai demain mais en attendant il faut y aller. Oubliettes

Un jet de lumière jaillit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers les deux moldus. Leurs regards se firent vide

- Vous étiez en train de regarder la télévision lorsque le présentateur a parlé d'émeutes dans la banlieue de Londres et lorsque vous vous réveillerez, vous ne vous rappellerais que de cela. Allez en route !

Les deux hommes transplanèrent alors laissant les deux moldus à leurs occupations.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Pendant ce temps de l'autre côté de la rue, un jeune garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais affreusement coiffés regardait par la fenêtre. Ses yeux verts émeraude brillaient à travers ses lunettes rondes. Un hibou couleur fauve tourna devant cette même fenêtre et le garçon l'ouvrit.

- Hola, Nymphadora

Le hibou se posa sur l'épaule du jeune homme et tendit la patte où était accroché un rouleau de parchemin. Le garçon le détacha et posa l'animal dans une cage, il se dirigea vers l'armoire et en sortit une boîte sur laquelle était marquée « Miamhibou ». Il donna quelques biscuits au hibou et décacheta la lettre. L' écriture fine et désordonnée semblait être familière au jeune homme puisqu'un sourire vint illuminer son visage lorsqu'il la reconnut.

__

Cher Harry,

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu pourra en penser mais hier j'ai eu la visite de Mac Gonagall. Elle m'a proposé de réintégrer Poudlard en 7__ème__ année étant donné que nous n'avons pas pu suivre les cours ni passer nos ASPICS l'an dernier. Elle a dit que malgré tout ce que nous avions pu faire le ministère ne nous accepteraient certainement pas dans l'école d'aurors tant que nous n'avons pas les ASPICS nécessaires. Maman voudrait absolument que j'y aille mais je ne veux pas nous n'y allons pas tous les trois. Hermione est également d'accord avec moi alors maintenant tout repose sur toi._

_Autre chose, après la cérémonie de demain , maman veut que tu vienne passer le reste des vacances au Terrier (elle considère comme acquis que nous retournons à Poudlard)._

_Mes amitiés, Ron_

Harry n'eu pas à réfléchir très longtemps, malgré les récents évènements il souhaitait toujours devenir auror et puis il serait enchanté de retourner à Poudlard : sa première vraie maison, le premier endroit où il s'était senti quelqu'un, l'endroit où il avait enfin trouvé sa place… Et puis à Poudlard, il serait en classe avec les 7èmes années et il y aurait… Ginny. Il bondit littéralement vers le bureau et en tira une plume et un rouleau de parchemin. Il rédigea alors une réponse.

__

Cher Ron,

_Je serait ravi de retourner à Poudlard, je ne pensait pas que ce serait possible. Je suis également d'accord pour l'invitation au Terrier, le 12 square Grimmaurd est un peu grand et sinistre pour moi tout seul même si Kréattur est adorable avec moi. Je commence à m'ennuyer un peu tout seul et vous me manquez tous. On se voit demain matin de toutes façons._

_Harry._

Il roula le parchemin, se dirigea vers la cage, et l'attacha à la patte de sa chouette. Nymphadora était un cadeau d'Hagrid, il se sentait responsable de la mort d'Hedwige et il lui avait offert celle-ci. Harry lui avait donné le prénom de Nymphadora en hommage à son amie Tonks, décédée lors de la bataille de Poudlard, la semaine dernière. Le lendemain aurait d'ailleurs lieu une cérémonie en l'honneur de toutes les victimes de cette bataille. On y honorerait la mémoire de Tonks mais aussi elle de Fred, Rémus Lupin, Colin Crivey et tant d'autres. La communauté sorcière était en fête depuis cette fameuse bataille où Voldemort était enfin mort. La popularité de Harry avait encore considérablement augmenté et il faisait toutes les unes de la gazette depuis. Un peu effrayé par cette célébrité, Harry avait décidé de rester au Square Grimmaurd, du moins le temps que l'excitation retombe. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et lâcha l'oiseau.

- Amènes ça à Ron s'il te plaît.

Il regarda sa chouette s'envoler dans la nuit sombre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel. Il se retourna vers sa chambre et contempla le désordre. C'était impressionnant la façon dont ses affaires pouvaient s'éparpiller partout dans la maison :

- Failamale

Il se baissa pour éviter une chaussette qui fonçait vers sa tête. Il se redressa et regarda le résultat : Sa valise était à moitié remplie, une paire de chaussettes étaient accrochée au lustre, une robe s'était perchée sur le sommet de l'armoire et une partie de ses livres s'étalaient sur le sol… Harry se gratta la tête perplexe

- Kréattur !

Dans un crac sonore, un elfe apparut. Il était vêtu d'un élégant habit de soie bleue marine et un grand sourire fendait son visage.

- Qu'est ce Kréattur peut faire pour vous maître Harry ?

- Je ne suis pas très doué avec les sortilèges ménagers et je dois être prêt à partir demain matin. Je ne serait pas contre un peu d'aide si tu le veut bien.

- Kréattur en sera ravi.

Il claqua des doigts et les affaires se rangèrent parfaitement dans la valise qui se referma prête à être emportée. Harry resta bouche bée.

- Faudra que tu m'explique comment tu fais.

- Je vais m'occuper du reste de vos affaires qui sont ailleurs dans la maison.

- Merci beaucoup Kréattur mais prends ton temps, ce n'est que pour demain. Au fait, je te l'ai déjà dit mais appelles moi Harry.


	3. La cérémonie

Chapitre 2 : La cérémonie

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il voulut se rendormir, la cérémonie n'ayant lieu qu'à dix heures, mais une délicieuse odeur le tira du lit. Il descendit à la cuisine où il trouva Kréattur attelé aux fourneaux.

- Bonjour maî…

- Harry !

- Excusez moi maître, bonjour Harry ! Je vous ait préparé le petit-déjeuner, j'ai pensé qu'une brioche pourrait vous faire plaisir. Mais je vous ait fait également des toasts et si vous préférais je peux faire du bacon, des œufs, du…

- Merci Kréattur, c'est parfait mais je n'arriverais pas à manger tout cela ! Viens t'asseoir avec moi et aides moi à tout finir.

L'elfe s'assit timidement à table et pris un toast dans lequel il mordit avec appétit. Avec un petit sourire Harry mordit dans une tranche de brioche. Il étouffa alors un gémissement de bonheur.

- Kréattur… t'es le meilleur cuisinier que j'ai jamais eu le loisir de rencontrer !

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de l'elfe et ses grands yeux s'humidifièrent légèrement

- Au fait, je voulait de demander quelque chose

- Tout ce que vous voulez !

Tu sais que je vais passer le reste des vacances chez mon ami Ron. J'aimerait que tu retournes à Poudlard comme tu as pu le faire il y a deux ans. Je veillerais auprès du professeur Mac Gonagall que tu sois payé et que tu ais des jours de congé. Bien sûr, si tu préfère rester ici je le comprendrais.

- Je serais ravi de retourner dans l'école de mon maître mais je ne veux pas être payé.

- Tu es sûr !

L'elfe hocha frénétiquement la tête. Décidément, Hermione aurait encore du travail !

- Sur ce, il faut que j'aille me préparer si je veux être prêt à temps. Encore merci pour le petit-déj Kréattur !

Harry monta alors les marches quatre à quatre et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Il en sorti 45 minutes plus tard et s'habilla sobrement, en noir. Il pensa à la cérémonie, ce serait la première fois qu'il reverrait Ginny depuis cette nuit. Il avait préféré laisser la famille à son deuil. A présent il redoutait un peu cette rencontre, elle avait perdu un frère et cela ne serait pas facile pour elle.

Lorsque la pendule du salon indiqua 9 heures, il sortit sur le perron et transplana près de la petite chapelle de la banlieue londonienne où aurait lieu la cérémonie. Bien que celle-ci ne commence qu'une heure plus tard les personnes arrivaient petit à petit. Comme pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore, d'innombrables chaises étaient disposés dans la petite prairie jouxtant la chapelle. Un autel était disposé sur une estrade afin que toute l'assistance puisse y voir. Un peu plus loin, des linceuls blancs couvraient les corps des victimes auxquelles les gens venaient rendre un dernier hommage. Harry eut un léger vertige, ils étaient des dizaines, alignés les uns à côté des autres. Détachant son regard de cette scène, il préféra essayer de chercher les Weasley.

Parmi la foule, il lui sembla reconnaître une chevelure blonde. Il s'approcha et tapota l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Luna ?

La fille se retourna, elle avait le teint pâle, des yeux bleus très clairs. Son regard le fit frissonner, il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait lire à travers lui. Elle le dévisagea et son regard suivit le chemin habituel vers sa cicatrice.

- Non mais toi tu dois être Harry Potter, je me trompe ?

- Euh non !

- Moi c'est Julia Nevski.

- Ah ok, enchanté

- Harry !

Il se retourna et vit la famille Weasley qui lui faisait signe à quelques mètres de là. Après un petit signe pour la dénommée Julia pour s'excuser il se dirigea vers la famille. Il étreignit chacun des membres, Molly, Arthur, Bill et Fleur, Charlie,Percy, Georges, Ron puis enfin Ginny. Leurs visages étaient marqués par la tristesse, la tristesse de la perte d'un être cher. Un silence gêné s'installait, personne ne savait que dire. Ce fût Ginny qui prit la parole en premier :

- C'est qui celle là ?

- Je ne sais pas, elle s'appelle Julia Nevski, j'ai crû que c'était Luna mais visiblement c'était pas elle !

- Ah…

Elle le regarda tout de même avec suspicion mais ne continua pas le débat.

- Hermione n'est pas là ? demanda Harry

- Elle devait nous rejoindre ici mais elle n'a pas dû arriver ou elle s'est perdue, tu viens avec moi pour voir si on la trouve ?

- Oui, bien sûr

Ginny sembla sur le point de les suivre mais elle se ravisa pour rester auprès des siens. Ron et Harry se dirigèrent donc vers la foule. De nombreuses personnes venaient les saluer, leur adressant leurs condoléances mais aussi des remerciements pour les avoir enfin débarrassé du mage noir. Les jeunes hommes semblaient désorientés par tant de marques de sympathie.

- Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour supporter tout ça mec parce que moi je pourrais pas !

- C'est très simple, je n'y arrive pas.

Ils rencontrèrent également leurs amis : Luna, Neville, Hagrid qui était venu avec Graup, Seamus, Dean et bien d'autres. Tous étaient venu rendre un dernier hommage à ceux qui s'étaient battus à leurs côtés à Poudlard qui avaient donné leur vie pour la liberté, pour une vie meilleure. Les gens commençaient à s'installer, ils croisèrent une délégation du ministère de la magie menée par Kingsley Shacklebolt qui leur serra chaleureusement la main.

- Mais bon sang, où est-elle ? Tu ne la voit pas Harry ?

- Si toi tu ne la voit pas du haut de tes 50 pieds, je ne vois pas comment moi je pourrais y parvenir.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes vint accueillir sa remarque. Il sourit légèrement et s'apprêtas à répliquer lorsque Ron lui coupa la parole.

- Ça y est je la vois, elle est là bas à côté de la chapelle mais… elle est avec ses parents !

Il pâlit furieusement et tenta de se recoiffer du plat de sa main. Harry éclata de rire en le regardant faire.

- Ron, je crois que tu as une tâche sur le nez !

- Oh non… Tu veux dire, comme dans le Poudlard Express en 1ère année ? Oh non… s'il te plaît dis moi que c'est pas vrai ! Non, non, non…

Il semblait complètement paniqué.

- Non Ron, bien sûr que c'est pas vrai mais faut pas te mettre dans cet état. Après tout ce ne sont que ses parents !

- Tu connais Hermione, elle a bien dû hériter de son goût de la perfection de quelqu'un ! Tu es sûr que mon costume n' est pas froissé… Harry !

- Mais oui, Ron tu es parfait. Allez dépêches toi on y va !

Mr et Mme Granger semblaient à l'opposé total de ce qu'en pensait Ron. Mr Granger était un homme relativement grand, il avait des cheveux poivre et sel et un léger embonpoint qui lui donnait un air sympathique. Il semblait légèrement mal à l'aise dans son costume mais ses yeux d'un vert profond s'illuminèrent à l'arrivée des jeunes hommes. Mme Granger était, elle, plus petite que son mari. Elle ressemblait énormément à sa fille par ses yeux chocolats et sa chevelure indomptable. Dès qu'elle les aperçus Hermione leur sauta au cou et embrassa longuement Ron avant de se tourner vers ses parents :

- Papa, maman, voici Harry et… Ron dit-elle rosissant légèrement

- Oui j'avais cru comprendre dit monsieur Granger avec un léger sourire en leur tendant la main.

Harry la lui serra avec un franc sourire mais Ron avait pris une couleur rouge qui jurait affreusement avec la couleur de ses cheveux.

- Mais appelez moi Robert je préfère, je vous présente ma femme Rose.

- Bonjour, toutes mes condoléances pour votre frère.

Ron baissa les yeux en la remerciant, Hermione lui prit la main et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et il acquiesça.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, la cérémonie commence dans cinq minutes, ils doivent nous attendre !

- Oui, allons y !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les premières chaises où les Weasley s'étaient installés. Une chorale occupait le flanc gauche de l'autel. Le mage qui avait déjà officié pour l'enterrement de Dumbledore ainsi que pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur faisait les derniers préparatifs avant de commencer. Harry se tourna vers les Weasley, aucun ne parlait, Molly avait le regard dans le vague, Arthur lui caressait tendrement le dos d'un air absent. Il se tourna vers Ginny et croisa son regard, elle avait les yeux légèrement humides mais même en deuil Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement jolie. Elle lui montra la chaise vide à ses côtés et il s'avança. Ron, Hermione et ses parents s'installèrent à leur suite si bien qu'Harry se trouva entre Ron et Ginny.

- Sonorus !

La voie magiquement amplifiée du mage s'éleva alors et le silence se fit alors parmi l'assemblée. Une ambiance lourde s'installa alors.

- Si vous êtes aujourd'hui réuni devant moi, c'est pour rendre un dernier hommage à toutes ses personnes qui se sont battues peut être à vos côtés, mais certainement pour vous. Ils ont donné leur vie pour que la communauté magique puisse être débarrassée à tout jamais des forces du mal. Ils se battus avec courage pour leurs idéaux, pour que leur famille, leurs enfants, leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leurs parents, leurs amis… puissent avoir une vie meilleure…

Ginny frissonna à ses côtés, Harry lui pris délicatement la main et la serra. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et tenta de retenir ses larmes.

- … Certains d'entre eux avaient à peine atteint la majorité…

Harry repensa à Fred. Fred dans la salle commune de Gryffondor avec son chapeau sans tête, Fred sur le terrain de Quiddich, Fred en train de quitter Poudlard sous l'ovation des autres élèves… Il était en train de réaliser qu'il le ne reverrait plus jamais, qu'il ne rirait plus à aucune de ses blagues. ISon regard se tourna alors vers Georges. Il était assis à côté de son père, la tête enfouie entre ses mains. Une voix profonde et mesurée remplaça alors la voix éraillée du mage. Harry se tourna vers l'estrade et vit Kingsley qui était en train de prononcer son discours.

- … Depuis quelques jours, la communauté magique est en fête, nous avons enfin été débarrassés de Lord Voldemort. Cependant, aujourd'hui nous sommes en deuil car cette bataille ne s'est pas faite sans pertes…

L'émotion étreignait légèrement sa voix mais elle ne faiblissait pas, elle restait ferme

- … Certains laissent derrière eux une famille déchirée, un orphelin…

Harry était le parrain de Ted, il devrait en prendre soin et il le ferait. Il grandirait avec sa grand-mère Androméda, il connaîtrait une enfance heureuse mais il lui manquera toujours ses parents. Tonks et sa maladresse légendaire, Rémus et son calme, sa force tranquille. Le dernier des maraudeurs s'en était allé, il avait pu retrouver Sirius et également James. Harry ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, il les laissa couler et serra un peu plus fort la main de Ginny. Elle tourna son visage vers lui, de grosses larmes traçaient un sillon le long de ses joues. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler, unis dans leur tristesse commune, ils se comprenaient d'un simple regard.

- … Quoi qu'il en soit, que vous vous soyez battus à leurs côtés ou non, que vous les connaissiez ou non il est de votre devoir de ne pas les oublier et d'être fiers de ceux qu'ils ont pu faire ! Je vous remercie.

Des applaudissements saluèrent la fin du discours du nouveau ministre de la cérémonie se poursuivit ensuite jusqu'à ce qu'il soit midi passé. Les gens se levèrent et en une longue procession commençaient à se diriger vers les tombes. Ginny avait toujours sa tête posée sur l'épaule d'Harry. Il se redressa et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- On y va ?

Elle lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et sans lâcher la main d'Harry, elle se leva. Des larmes continuaient de couler sur ses joues. Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui déposa un baiser sur le front avant de reprendre leur marche silencieuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant chacune des tombes ayant une pensée pour la personne qu'ils avaient connu ou non mais lorsque vint celle de Fred, Harry serra un peu plus sa main pour lui montrer qu'elle ne serait pas seule. Ils aperçurent Mme Weasley, un peu plus loin et se dirigèrent vers elle. Elle avait les yeux rouges et le teint très pâle. Ginny lâcha sa main et se jeta dans les bras de sa mère. Elles pleurèrent l'une dans les bras de l'autre pendant plusieurs secondes avant que Molly ne se dégage pour serrer Harry dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci dans avoir fini avec tout ça ! Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier.

Le reste de la famille arriva alors et ils commencèrent à s'éloigner de la petite chapelle. Harry, Hermione et ses parents marchaient un peu en retrait. Arthur se retourna vers eux :

- Venez manger à la maison, Molly a préparé un repas pour vingt, un peu d'aide sera la bienvenue.

Mr et Mme Granger se regardèrent hésitant visiblement quand Hermione décida à leur place.

- D'accord ! papa, maman, accrochez vous à moi comme tout à l'heure.

Avec une grimace, ils agrippèrent solidement le bras de leur fille et celle-ci transplana. Harry en fit de même ainsi que toute la famille Weasley.


	4. Retour au Terrier

Bonjour à tous, merci à ceux/celles qui ont eu la bonté de me laisser une petite reiew ^^

Pour fêter 2009, je vous mets un nouveau chapitre.

Voila, bonne lecture et bonne année!!!

Chapitre 3 : Retour au Terrier

Ils arrivèrent à quelques mètres du Terrier et se mirent aussitôt en route. Arrivés dans la cuisine Mme Weasley tira sa baguette.

Nous allons manger dans le jardin, le salon est trop petit et nous pourrons profiter du soleil comme ça. Vous voulez bien aller mettre les tables pendant que je termine le repas.

Ron acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et sortit. Harry le suivit et il se dirigèrent vers la vieille grange que l'on apercevait derrière la maison. Ron pointa sa baguette sur la porte qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre.

- Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

- Tout de suite, Wingardium Leviosa

La longue table s'éleva et Harry la fit sortir de la pièce. Ils installèrent les tables et alors qu'Harry arrangeait un coin de la nappe, il remarqua que Ron fixait l'horizon quelques mètres devant lui. Il se redressa et s'approcha.

- Ça va ?

- Oui, je me disais juste que c'était enfin terminé. On va enfin pouvoir vivre notre vie sans craindre pour la vie de quelqu'un. On va enfin pouvoir vivre notre vie sans avoir peur du lendemain.

Harry ne répondit pas, c'était inutile, oui tout était fini. Il allait enfin pouvoir être Harry, juste Harry. Il avait rempli son rôle, ce que toute la communauté magique attendait de lui. Voldemort était mort et sa vie commençait réellement.

- A ce propos je suppose que toi et Gin…

- Je ne sais pas, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé mais j'espère.

Elle a besoin de toi tu sais, elle aimait beaucoup Fred…

- Je sais…

- Ohé les garçons, vous parlez de moi j'espère !

Ils se retournèrent et virent Hermione qui s'approchait. Elle se plaça entre eux, saisis leurs mains et regarda le paysage sans dire un mot. Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence :

- Tu n'es pas avec tes parents ?

Ma mère essaye d'aider ta mère et ton père a réquisitionné le mien pour qu'il lui explique le fonctionnement du sèche-linge !

- Incorrigible !

Il eut un grand sourire et les regarda l'un et l'autre.

- Ça vous dit pas qu'on aille voir si on mange bientôt mon estomac crie famine !

Hermione eut une grimace qui mêlait étrangement amusement et exaspération.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais !

- C'est ce qui fait mon charme !

Elle leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Harry pouffait de rire. Ron mit un bras sur les épaules de chacun et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Une énorme casserole leur fonça alors dessus. Harry sentit une main qui le tirait par le col et une seconde plus tard il se retrouva allongé sur le sol emmêlé avec ses deux amis.

- Rien de cassé ?

- Non

- Hermione ?

- Non plus, j'ai eu un coussin des plus confortables.

Mme Weasley arriva alors.

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes par terre ?

- Eh bien en fait, on avait envie de faire une sieste et une grosse casserole nous a donné un bon prétexte .

Elle reprit son chemin maugréant contre les blagues douteuses de son plus jeune fils.

- J'oubliais, on va se mettre à table dans deux minutes, dit-elle en se retournant.

- Ok

Le repas se passa bien, dans le calme. Ron et Harry discutèrent beaucoup avec le père d'Hermione qui se révéla très agréable. Il s'était éloigné d'Arthur, certainement pour éviter d'avoir à subir d'incessantes questions sur le monde moldu. Hermione, qui parlait à Ginny semblait ravie de se rapprochement d'autant plus que Mme Weasley et sa mère semblaient également beaucoup s'entendre. L'après-midi passa rapidement et lorsqu'il fût vingt heures les Granger décidèrent de partir. Hermione les ramènerait et elle reviendrait au Terrier ensuite. Kréattur apporta les valises d'Harry et ce dernier s'installa dans la chambre de Ron.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à redescendre dans le salon avec le reste de la famille Weasley une porte s'ouvrit.

- Harry, est ce que je peux te parler ?

- Bien sûr, je ne t'avais pas entendu monter.

Elle referma doucement la porte et jeta un sort d'impassibilité une fois que ce fut fait. Elle se tourna alors vers Harry et le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement jolie, elle n'était décidément plus cet enfant apeurée qu'il avait connu par le passé. Il lui sourit franchement.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles la première fois que je suis venu au Terrier ?

- Comment pourrais-je un jour l'oublier, l'amour de ma vie dans ma maison, presque dans la chambre à côté de la mienne. Lorsque tu étais dans la même pièce que moi je perdais tous mes moyens, j'avais le cœur qui s'emballait, mes mains tremblaient…

- Ça a dû être dur pour toi

- Oui mais j'ai attendu et je t'aime toujours Harry…

- Ginny, je sais que l'on a rompu, que j'ai rompu mais…

- … Est-ce que je veux ressortir avec toi ? Bien sûr que je le veux, je ne veux que ça !

Elle s'approcha alors et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry qui répondit aussitôt à son baiser. La sensation était différente des autres fois. Un immense sentiment de soulagement mêlé d'amour l'emportait. Il était enfin libre, libre d'aimer, il n'était plus obligé de fuir les gens qu'il aimait pour ne pas les mettre en danger. Lorsque leurs lèvres se décollèrent leurs yeux étaient légèrement humides, ils se contemplèrent sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes. Il aurait pu rester des heures à contempler son visage d'ange. Il parvint finalement à s'en détacher.

- Il faut qu'on redescende où ils vont se poser des questions.

- Oui, vivement qu'on soit à Poudlard !

Il eut un léger sourire, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main et d'ouvrir la porte. Ils descendirent l'escalier et entrèrent en même temps dans le salon. Ce furent huit paires d'yeux qui se retournèrent alors.

- Hum, hum

Harry sentit une douce chaleur lui monter aux joues, Hermione avait un grand sourire mais ce fut Molly qui lui sauva la mise :

- Oh tu peux faire le malin Ron, si tu crois qu'on ne t'a pas remarqué avec Hermione !

- Et de quatre tomates ! Maman tu as dû confondre le ketchup avec de la pimentine lorsque tu as fais le repas !

Les quatre adolescents arboraient en effet des couleurs qui variait entre le rose vif et l'écarlate. Ginny saisit alors le coussin posé sur le canapé et le lança à la tête de Georges avant de s'asseoir. Harry s'assit à ses côtés avec un grand sourire. Finalement rien n'avait changé…

Le lendemain, Harry fut tiré du sommeil par la lumière du soleil qui filtrait à travers du soleil. Il rêvassa pendant quelques secondes laissant la lumière réchauffer son visage mais les ronflements de Ron l'encouragèrent à se lever. Il s'habilla silencieusement et sortit en prenant bien garde à ne pas le réveiller. Ils descendit les marches et ne trouva en bas que Mme Weasley.

- Bonjour Harry, mon chéri, tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien merci, personne n'est debout ?

Arthur est parti au boulot de bonne heure, je ne sais pas si Ron te l'a dit mais il a eu une nouvelle promotion, il est chargé des effectifs et du recrutement. C'est un poste très important, il n'a de comptes à rendre qu'à Kingsley. En ce moment, il y a beaucoup de travail, avec tous les élèves qui viennent de terminer leur formation. En plus, il manque des oubliators, les gens sont tellement heureux d'être débarrassés de Tu-sais-qui qu'il en oublient le code du secret magique.

Harry était très heureux pour les Weasley, après tout qui est-ce qui pouvait prétendre mieux qu'eux à gagner un peu de reconnaissance.

- Tous les autres sont couchés ?

- Oui, quoi que…

Le parquet au dessus de leurs têtes s'était mis à grincer et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard Ginny faisait son entrée dans la pièce.

- Bjour man, bjour Harry déjà levé ?

- Moui ton frère ronfle affreusement fort dit-il avec un sourire et toi ?

- Hermione commençait à parler de métamorphose dans son sommeil, j'ai préféré partir avant qu'elle ne me demande des conseils !

- Harry s'étrangla à moitié dans son jus d'orange, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité de Ginny.

- En tous cas, ça va faire un couple explosif

Ce fut le moment que choisit Ron pour faire son apparition, les cheveux en bataille, la chemise boutonnée de travers et avec deux chaussettes différentes, ce qui évidemment ne fit rien pour calmer le fou rire des deux adolescents.

- Quoi ? Skispass ? Et au fait qui est ce qui va faire un couple explosif ?

- Pattenrond et Harold répliqua Ginny entre deux hoquets.

- Ah bon, depuis quand ils sont ensemble ?

Le fou rire redoublât et même Mme Weasley se joignit à l'hilarité générale

- Mon pauvre Ronald, je crois que tu devrais aller prendre une bonne douche froide avant d'essayer d'entreprendre une conversation.

Le vacarme semblait avoir réveillé toute la maison. Hermione entra dans la pièce suivie de près par Georges. Elle dévisagea Ron avec curiosité mais ne fit pas de commentaires, tact que n'adopta évidemment pas Georges :

- Harry, Ginny vous pourriez surveiller un peu vos compagnons de chambrée, on dirais qu'ils ont passé une looongue nuit. A moins que vous n'étiez déjà occupés pour vous en apercevoir.

Ce commentaire lui valu une pluie de tapes sur la tête et il supplia bientôt ses agresseurs en s'excusant.

A dix heures et demi, alors qu'ils étaient tous réunis dans le salon pour une bataille explosive, ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Ils continuèrent de jouer alors que Molly ouvrait la porte.

- Les enfants, c'est pour vous

Ils se regardèrent avec étonnement et Ginny fut la première à réagir, elle se leva et s'avança vers la porte.

- Je vous en prie Miss Weasley, restez assise. Je vais vous parler ici, nous serons plus à l'aise. Puis-je m'asseoir ?

Ginny pris place sur le canapé aux côtés d'Harry laissant ainsi le fauteuil libre pour le professeur Mac Gonagall.

- Je me doute que vous comprenez la raison de ma visite. Je viens vous demander votre réponse à la proposition que je vous ait faîte la semaine dernière. Mr Potter, Miss Granger j'espère que vos amis vous ont mis au courant.

Ils acquiescèrent silencieusement. Ils n'avaient pas abordé le sujet ensemble mais la réponse était claire pour lui.

- Pour ma part, je serais ravi de revenir à Poudlard pour faire ma dernière année.

- Je suis également partante.

- Et moi donc !

Un sourire éclaira le visage du professeur.

- Vous êtes donc à nouveau élèves de Poudlard, vous recevrez vos listes dès que possible, c'est-à-dire dès que nous aurions trouvé tous nos professeurs. Mr Weasley, vous êtes réintégrés dans vos fonctions de préfet, Miss Granger je vous ai nommé préfète en chef. Quant à vous Mr Potter, l'équipe de Quiddich de Gryffondor sera à nouveau sous votre capitanat. Miss Weasley, vous intègrerez également la 7ème année mais il vous faudra beaucoup travailler pour compenser votre moitié d'année que vous avez loupé, je me doute que Mr Potter se fera un plaisir de vous faire rattraper. Je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances à tous, il faut que je m'en aille, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

Elle se leva, salua Mme Weasley et s'en alla.

- Je n'arrive pas à réaliser, je pensais que je ne reverrais plus jamais ce bon vieux Poudlard, dit Harry.

- Et moi je me désespérait de devoir passer une longue année loin de vous. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu faire.

- Tu y serais bien arrivé, tu étais bien seule l'année dernière ! rappela Hermione.

- Non il y avait Neville et Luna ! Mais vous vous imaginez pas comment ça a été dur.

Ils reprirent leur bataille explosive jusqu'à ce que Ron propose :

- Ça vous dit une partie de Quiddich tant que Georges, Bill et Charlie sont encore là ?

Hermione fit la moue mais Harry et Ginny se levèrent immédiatement pour aller chercher leurs balais tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers la cuisine où discutaient Bill, Charlie et Fleur.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le pré derrière la maison, prêts à jouer. Hermione s'était finalement jointe à eux et Bill avait même réussi à convaincre Fleur de prendre part à la partie. Fred jeta un coup d'œil au groupe :

- Bon, je suppose qu'on ne sépare pas les couples dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Il se jeta alors dans les bras de Charlie. De toute façons moi je ne veux pas quitter mon amoureux !

Tous éclatèrent de rire et les équipes furent finalement composées de Ron, Hermione, Georges et Charlie d'un côté et de Harry, Ginny, Fleur et Bill de l'autre. On jouerai sans cognards et avec seulement deux poursuiveurs, le gardien ayant le droit d'aider. Ron alla se placer devant ses buts tandis que Bill garda les autres. Charlie et Harry seraient évidemment les attrapeurs et les autres se disputeraient le souaffle.

Le coup d'envoi lancé, Harry observa les forces en présence. La partie promettait d'être serrée : Ginny semblait la meilleure en vol mais elle n'était pas beaucoup aidée par Bill et Fleur qui semblaient avoir des difficultés à garder le souaffle pendant plus de 5 secondes d'affilée. De l'autre côté, même si Hermione avait du mal Ron et Georges combinaient bien et marquaient but sur but au pauvre Bill. Charlie volait avec une agilité exceptionnelle et il aidait ses poursuiveurs en coupant les trajectoires de Ginny et Fleur. Cependant il était désavantagé par son balai face à Harry. Ginny marqua encore portant le score à 130 à 90 en faveur de l'équipe adverse. Elle parvenait à elle seule à maintenir l'écart pour le moment mais il devait vite trouver le vif avant que celui-ci ne soit trop conséquent.

Il vit alors Charlie qui fonçait vers le sol, il donna toute la puissance de son éclair de feu et le rejoignit à environ 10 mètres du sol mais il ne voyait toujours pas le vif. Un souvenir de coupe du monde le submergea alors, Viktor Krum et la feinte de Wronsky. Il tira de toutes ses forces sur le manche au moment où Charlie en faisait de même, frôla l'herbe et remonta en chandelle. Charlie lui sourit narquoisement et Harry fit mine de lui foncer dessus. Alors qu'il s'écartait pour l'éviter il le vit enfin, le vif d'or voletait près d'un arbre, il accéléra au maximum mais Charlie avait réagi extrêmement vite, trop vite. Le vif d'or avait changé de trajectoire et il était maintenant plus prêt du rouquin. Un nouveau changement les remis finalement au coude à coude et finalement dans une dernière accélération Harry sentit la sphère glacée dans sa main.

- Score final : 270 à 180 annonça Georges. Bravo à toi Harry !

Ils se posèrent sur le sol et Charlie serra la main d'Harry.

- Bravo Harry, je dois te féliciter, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je perd un match.

- Et je comprend pourquoi, si on avais eu le même balai tu m'aurais écrasé !

- Je ne pense pas, tu voles très bien…

C'est contents et fatigués qu'il rentrèrent au Terrier pour une bonne douche et un repas bien mérité.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plû, au prochain chapitre, on aura droit à un peu de politique et surtout à quelques éléments de l'intrigue qui vont se mettre en place. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Kévin.


	5. le nouveau ministère

Voila enfin un nouveau chapitre. Tout d'abord je suis désolé du temps qui s'est écoule depuis le dernier mais je suis un peu débordé entre les partiels et le nouveau semestre qui commence fort. Je vais essayer de vous faire attendre un petit peu moins pour le prochain.

Merci aux reviewers qui me font plaisir. Je crois avoir assez parlé alors... bonne lecture!!!

Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau ministère

Les jours passaient rapidement au Terrier, cela faisait désormais presque deux semaines qu'il était là. Bill et Fleur étaient retournés à la « Villa aux coquillages », Georges avait regagné le Chemin de traverse pour la réouverture du magasin qui faisait l'essentiel de son chiffre d'affaire pendant l'été. Charlie était lui parti en Roumanie pour une nouvelle mission confiée par Gringots. Arthur travaillait toujours autant mais il avait assuré que cela allait se calmer dans la deuxième partie de l'été

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny passaient leur temps entre balades dans la campagne, jeux divers et beaucoup moins réjouissant, devoirs de vacances. Ginny devait travailler beaucoup mais même si Harry était très enthousiaste pour l'aider, Hermione faisait un bien meilleur professeur dans la plupart des matières. Ils avaient également été rendre visite à Luna avec qui ils avaient passé une après-midi à chercher des énormus à babille. Ils étaient évidemment revenus bredouilles bien que Luna avait cru en voir un à un moment perché dans un arbre. Ils avaient cependant beaucoup ri ce jour là.

Un matin alors qu'il étaient tous attablés devant leur petit déjeuner, un hibou moyen duc s'engouffra par la fenêtre. Il tourna une fois au dessus de la table et se posa devant Harry, à sa patte était accrochée une lettre d'aspect officiel. Harry su immédiatement de qui elle provenait, il avait déjà reçu une lettre de ce type à plusieurs reprises par le passé. Il décacheta l'enveloppe et en retira le parchemin.

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous informer que le 23 juillet prochain, le magenmagot se réunira pour procéder aux procès d'individus soupçonnés d'activités liées aux mangemorts. Votre présence, en qualité de témoin, pourrait aider la justice pour certains cas. La séance aura lieu à 9h précises en salle d'audition n°10._

_Cordialement, Griselda Marchebank_

_Présidente-sorcière du magenmagot_

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Harry leva les yeux de la lettre et la tendit à Ron.

- Je suis convoqué au ministère.

- Encore, et qu'est ce qu'ils te reprochent cette fois ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Gin, Je vais être entendu comme témoin, je dois aller leur dire qui était mangemort et qui ne l'était pas ! Heureusement que je suis là où il ne sauraient pas qui enfermer. Vive la justice !

- Ne le prends pas comme ça, tu es un de ceux qui les a le plus souvent affronté et tu connais la moitié d'entre eux. Ils vont certainement prétendre avoir été forcés, soumis à l'imperium comme il y a 15 ans. Et puis tu n'es pas convoqué, ta présence est simplement souhaitée.

Hermione avait le don de complexifier les choses.

- Tu penses que je devrais y aller ?

- Oui, imagines qu'ils remettent Greyback en liberté !

Greyback a déjà été jugé et condamné, intervint Ron. Bill et Charlie en parlaient l'autre jour.

- Cela ne change rien, Harry tu dois y aller.

- Je vais y réfléchir.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin, le ministère lui demandait de l'aide. Après l'avoir calomnié, torturé, volé, après l'avoir décrété indésirable n°1, le ministère lui demandait son aide. Ces fonctionnaires semblaient avoir la mémoire courte.

- Harry ?

Il se retourna et vit Ginny qui s'approchait. Elle mit un bras autour de sa taille et s'appuya contre lui.

-Je ne sais pas ce que dois faire, après tout ce qu'ils ont pu me faire…

Il observa les cicatrices blanchâtres sur sa main. Ginny suivit son regard puis pris la parole.

- Il ne faut pas que tu mélanges tout Harry, le gouvernement a changé, il n'a plus rien a voir avec celui de l'an dernier ni même avec celui qui t'as fait ça. Ombrage va être jugée. Papa m'a raconté que Kingsley avait énormément renouvelé le ministère, ce n'est plus du tout le même gouvernement. Par exemple, Mme Marchebank dirige le magenmagot maintenant.

- Peut-être mais…

- Mais tu as du mal à accepter l'idée de les aider. Quoi que tu décides je comprendrais mais je pense que tu devrais y aller, pour éviter qu'ils ne relâchent un mangemort.

- Si tu penses que je dois y aller, alors j'irais.

- Je ne veux pas que tu le fasse pour moi Harry !

- Et ce n'est pas ce que fais mais j'accorde beaucoup d'importance à ton opinion ainsi qu'à celle de Ron et d'Hermione. J'irais au ministère.

Il plaça sa main autour de la taille de Ginny et recommença à avancer. Ils restèrent un petit moment dans le jardin à écouter les oiseaux, regarder les gnomes qui sortaient de terre profitant de la fraîcheur matinale puis rentrèrent pour annoncer sa décision aux autres. Cependant, il s'avéra que ceux-ci étaient déjà occupés : lorsqu'Harry et Ginny entrèrent ils étaient sur le canapé, tendrement enlacés.

- Hum, hum…

- Ils se redressèrent et rougirent spontanément.

- Euh, on vous avait pas entendu arrivé…

- On voit bien ! Dis Gin à ton avis, c'est lequel des deux qui est le mieux camouflé sur le canapé.

Ron et Hermione jetèrent un coup d'œil au canapé écarlate puis se retournèrent vers Harry qui arborait un petit sourire narquois.

- Vraiment très drôle !

- Oui, je sais, on me dis souvent que mon humour est inimitable.

Un coussin vint le frapper sur la tempe et tomba à terre. Il se baissa pour le ramasser mais Ginny avait été plus rapide que lui et l'avait renvoyé à leurs agresseurs, atteignant Hermione. Pendant ce temps, Ron s'était jeté sur les autres coussins présents dans la pièce. La bataille dura plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que Ginny ne s'exclame :

- Attention, voila maman !

Hermione tira alors sa baguette magique, l'agita distraitement et tout repris sa place initiale. Lorsque Molly entra dans le salon elle trouva quatre adolescents parfaitement calmes devant un cours de métamorphose de 6ème année.

- Bonjour les enfants, déjà au travail ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs ça fait une demi-heure qu'on est sur le même devoir et je commence à en avoir marre. Ça vous dit pas qu'on fasse une pause ?Harry ? répondit la cadette des Weasley.

- Oui, allons sur la colline. Vous venez tous les deux ?

- On arrive…

Le 26 juillet arriva très vite. L'audience ne devait avoir lieu qu'à 9h, pourtant Harry se réveilla sur les coups de 6h. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis mis sa tête sous l'oreiller bien décidé à se rendormir. Cependant les ronflements de Ron lui enlevèrent très vite tout espoir. Il se retourna et regarda à travers la fenêtre : les premières lueurs de l'aube pointaient à l'horizon. Une couleur rosée teintait le ciel, la journée promettait d'être ensoleillée. Un bruit attira son attention au rez-de-chaussée, apparemment il n'était pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir dormir. En soupirant il se redressa et entreprit de s'habiller. Une fois sa robe ajustée il sortit discrètement de la chambre et descendit.

- Mr Weasley, vous êtes déjà debout ?

- Oui, le travail…

- Oh ça ne s'est pas arrangé, je croyais que…

- Si, si, nous avons beaucoup moins de travail maintenant mais j'ai une réunion en début de matinée et j'ai quelques dossiers à régler avant. Mr Weasley semblait soucieux et de légers cernes soulignaient ses yeux bleus.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Tu veux du bacon ? Je suis moins bon cuisinier que Molly mais bon !

- Ça ira très bien merci. Est-ce que je pourrais venir avec vous au ministère, l'audience n'est qu'à 9h et je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir.

- Et bien normalement c'est interdit mais je ne pense pas qu'ils feront des difficultés pour toi, dit-il avec un petit sourire. En plus, tu pourras me donner un petit coup de main. Je pars à 7h.

- De toutes façons, je suis prêt.

A l'heure dite, ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent dans le hall du ministère. Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux, l'endroit ne pouvais avoir une apparence plus différente que celle qu'il avait eu l'année passée. Une douce lueur dorée filtrait des murs et des lustres de cristal étaient accrochés au plafond. Au centre une nouvelle fontaine remplaçait l'horrible statue. Un sorcier était agenouillé au centre tenant la main d'un gobelin et d'un elfe. Derrière eux se tenait un centaure qui souriait. La statue célébrait l'égalité des sorciers et des autres créatures magiques, c'était un premier pas avant la liberté des elfes et des gobelins et l'acceptation des droits des centaures. Le ministère avait voulu marquer la rupture avec le précédent gouvernement et sa volonté de tourner la page après ce sombre chapitre de l'histoire magique. Harry et Mr Weasley se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs au fond de l'atrium. Les portes s'ouvrirent, deux hommes entrèrent en même temps qu'eux. Le premier était un grand sorcier noir, il était doté d'une carrure impressionnante et une longue cicatrice barrait sa joue droite. L'autre avait des cheveux châtains clairs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, sa taille moyenne l'obligeait à lever ses yeux bleus pâles vers l'autre homme pour lui parler. Ce fut lui qui adressa la parole en premier à Mr Weasley.

- Ah, Arthur déjà là !

- Oui, j'ai quelques dossiers à régler avant la réunion inter-départements de tout à l'heure et vous ?

- Oh toujours la même affaire, on continue à interroger Travers mais il ne veut plus rien nous dire sur ce comp…

Le regard de l'homme noir se posa sur Harry et il posa aussitôt sa main sur le bras de l'autre homme qui s'arrêta de parler. Arthur lui lança un regard affolé puis se tourna vers Harry.

- Vous êtes Harry Potter ?

Harry tourna la tête vers le plus grand et répondit calmement.

- Oui, en effet. Pourquoi ?

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Barry Shacklebolt, j'ai remplacé Gawain Roberts comme directeur du bureau des auros et voici mon lieutenant William Jamisson.

Harry scruta pendant quelques secondes les yeux noirs son interlocuteur.

- Vous êtes le fr…

- Le frère de Kingsley en effet.

- Et pourquoi ce n'est plus Robards le directeur ?

- Il a été assassiné peu après la prise de pouvoir de Thicknesse l'an passé. Bien sûr cette information était restée confidentielle, la version officielle disait qu'il avait démissionné.

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des aurors, Services administratifs du magenmagot, annonça la voix désincarnée.

Les grilles se rouvrirent et les deux hommes descendirent alors qu'une petite femme replète plongée dans un parchemin si long qu'il touchait le sol entra.

- Ravi d'avoir fait votre connaissance monsieur Potter.

Harry les salua d'un signe de tête alors que la femme levait la tête. Il repensait au début de conversation qu'il avait surpris. Pourquoi les hommes s'étaient-ils arrêtés en s'apercevant de sa présence ? Pour quelle raison devaient-ils interroger Travers?

- Niveau un, ministre de la magie et cabinet du ministre.

- C'est ici qu'on descend .

Ici, la décoration n'avait pas changé mis à part les noms inscrits sur les petites plaques sur les portes de bois verni. Sur la troisième on pouvait lire : « Weasley Arthur, Assistant du ministre en matière de recrutement et de budget ». Celui-ci poussa la porte et entra. La pièce était vaste et de grandes baies vitrées occupaient le fond du bureau. Un grand bureau de marbre occupait le centre de la pièce et une pile de dossiers était posée sur celui-ci. Un pan de mur était décoré par plusieurs photos représentant la famille Weasley sur lesquelles figuraient à nouveau Percy. L'autre était occupé par de grandes armoires. Mr Weasley s'installa derrière le bureau et invita Harry à s'asseoir dans l'un des fauteuil de cuir.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Waou !

Il saisit le premier dossier de la pile avec un petit sourire et l'ouvrit. Pendant un peu plus d'une heure Harry aida Mr Weasley, triant, classant puis il fut l'heure d'aller à l'audience.

Harry s'avança dans le couloir qui menait vers les salles d'audience. Une femme attendait devant la porte de la salle numéro 10, elle tenait à la main une plume et un morceau de parchemin. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, elle le dévisagea puis sortit un objet de sa cape. Elle le lui passa sur le corps avant de le ranger.

- Mr Potter c'est cela ?

- Oui

Je vais vous demander de prendre place parmi l'assistance. Nous vous dirons à quel moment vous pourrez témoigner.

- Euh, je ne sais pas qui…

- Ceci est parfaitement normal monsieur Potter. Nous ne dévoilons pas qui doit comparaître afin que le discours des témoins ne soient pas préparés et pour éviter les différentes pressions, répondit-elle tout en inscrivant une croix sur son parchemin.

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et invita Harry à entrer. Ce dernier s'avança dans la pièce et pris place vers le milieu des gradins. Ceux-ci étaient pleins environ aux deux-tiers mais on semblait encore attendre du monde. Deux rangs plus bas se tenait Rita Skeeter, une plume écarlate à la bouche. Au fur et à mesure les gens arrivaient après s'être soumis aux contrôles de sécurité à l'entrée. Minerva Mac Gonagall entra et l'apercevant se dirigea vers Harry.

- Bonjour Potter, je peux ? dit-elle en désignant la place à côté de lui.

- Bien sûr.

- Je me doutai bien qu'ils vous demanderaient de venir témoigner ! Je pense que si vous restez calme et si vous répondez à leurs questions, votre avis sera très écouté.

Harry lui répondit par un petit sourire tendu et regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Au centre des gradins Mme Marchebank discutait avec deux personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. L'amphithéâtre semblait plein et les conversations s'estompaient peu à peu. Soudain la voix magiquement amplifiée de la présidente-sorcière s'éleva dans la salle faisant taire les dernières voix.

- Faîtes entrer le premier accusé !

Un homme frêle, le visage boutonneux entra encadré par deux aurors, deux autres gardant la petite porte par laquelle il était entré. Il s'installa dans le fauteuil et les chaînes se refermèrent sur lui. Il leva son visage effrayé vers l'assistance.

- Stanley Rocade, vous êtes accusés d'activités criminelles liées aux mangemorts et d'évasion de la prison d'Azkaban…

Harry se retourna furieux vers sa professeur de métamorphose.

- Il n'a pas encore été libéré ?

- En fait, il n'était pas encore passé devant la justice et c'est pour cela que nous sommes là, nous allons pouvoir l'innocenter.

- … Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire. J'étais sous imperium et il est vrai que j'ai participé à de nombreuses attaques mais je ne pouvais résister. J'étais conscient des horreurs que je commettait mais je ne pouvais rien faire, c'était comme si mon corps était déconnecté de mon cerveau.

- Mr Rocade, tous les mangemorts nous répètent la même chose. Nous voulons des preuves ! Nous allons écouter différents témoignages. Maria Belby s'il vous plaît.

Une petite femme se leva de l'autre côté de la salle et commença à parler. Son témoignage soutenait Stan mais sa voix manquait de fermeté donnant moins de crédibilité à celui-ci. Différents témoins se succédèrent, certains favorables, d'autres non, jusqu'à ce que…

- Mr Harry Potter.

Harry se leva et marmonna « sonorus » pendant que les regards se tournaient vers lui. Mac Gonagall eut un regard encourageant et il se tourna vers Mme Marchebank.

- Mr Potter, pouvez vous nous donner votre avis sur la culpabilité ou l'innocence de Mr Rocade ici présent.

- Et bien je pense… ou plutôt je suis certain qu'il est innocent. L'été dernier j'ai été attaqué par un groupe de mangemorts. La cagoule d'un des leurs a glissé et j'ai alors bien reconnu Mr Rocade. Il avait le regard vide et je suis certain qu'il était alors soumis à l'imperium. De plus, je peux affirmer qu'Albus Dumbledore était absolument convaincu, tout comme moi, de son innocence. Il est intervenu de nombreuses fois auprès de Mr Scrimgeour pour qu'il soit libéré mais celui-ci a toujours refusé.

- Mr Potter, avez-vous une idée de la raison de ce refus ?

- Bien entendu, il voulait donner l'impression à la communauté que les recherches du ministère aboutissaient à quelque chose. C'était également la version de Dumbledore.

- Merci, ce sera tout.

Des murmures commençaient à s'élever dans la salle, visiblement le cas Stan Rocade faisait débat. Harry se rassit calmement en murmurant « Sourdinam ». Il eut un léger regard envers sa professeur qui eut u petit sourire en murmurant « Bravo Potter ». Trois témoignages suivirent le sien avant que Mme Marchebank demande aux jurés de se prononcer. Les mains favorables à sa libération se levèrent en nombre.

- Mr Rocade, après audition des différents témoignages le magenmagot vous déclare innocent. Vous êtes désormais libre.

Les chaînes tombèrent sur le sol dans un cliquetis métallique et Stan, le leva et bondit littéralement vers la sortie après un petit coup d'œil vers sa famille qui exultait dans un coin de la pièce. Harry se sentit plus léger et plus enclin à éventuellement participer aux futures affaires.

- Passons à l'accusé suivant.

La petite porte s'ouvrit et un homme entra avec deux aurors. Il était grand, avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et avait de grands yeux d'un bleu de glace à faire frissonner n'importe qui. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil comme s'il s'était agit d'un trône et toisa l'assistance d'un air hautain.

- Mr Yvan Nevski, vous êtes accusé de multiples meurtres en Europe de l'Est avant d'avoir aidé les mangemorts sur notre territoire l'année passée. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

Yvan Nevski, Harry connaissait cet homme, il en était sûr. Il en parlerait aux autres en revenant au Terrier.

- Je n'ai rrrrien à dirrre !

Mme Marchebank, un temps désarçonnée par l'assurance de l'homme, appela quelques personnes à témoigner mais son cas semblait être entendu d'avance. Personne ne se présenta pour prendre sa défense.

- Mr Nevski, vous êtes condamné à la réclusion à vie dans la prison d'Azkaban. Messieurs emmenez-le !

Les aurors s'approchèrent et le saisirent par les deux bras. L'homme n'opposa aucune résistance et se laissa emmener sans difficultés. Il ne jeta pas un coup d'œil vers la salle gardant le front haut. Le silence persistait après la sortie de l'homme et il perdura jusqu'à ce que Mme Marchebank annonce :

- Suivant

Ce fut au tour de Mc Nair de comparaître devant le tribunal magique. Lorsqu'il entra, toute l'assurance et l'arrogance qu'il pouvait manifester lorsque Voldemort était encore vivant semblait avoir disparu. Il semblait avoir perdu dix centimètres et paraissait apeuré. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil et tressaillit lorsque les chaînes s'enroulèrent autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles. Il ne leva les yeux vers la foule sue lorsque Mme Marchebank ne s'adressa à lui.

- Mr Walden Mc Nair, vous êtes accusé d'activités criminelles liées aux mangemorts. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Je… J'étais… J'étais soumis à l'imperium.

- Bien sûr, bien pratique! Nous allons écouter différents témoignages.

Encore une fois Harry fut appelé à témoigner. Il assura que selon lui, Mac Nair avait agi de son plein gré même s'il ne pouvait pas être certain à cent pour cent. Finalement Mac Nair fut condamné à perpétuité lui aussi. Les affaires se succédèrent ensuite. Runcorn fut, entre autres, condamné, puis ce fut au tour de…

- Mme Narcissa Malefoy, vous comparaissez également pour activités liées au mangemorts. Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

- Narcissa Malefoy avait l'air fatiguée, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient sales et elle regardait le tribunal magique avec un certain désespoir.

- Je… je… je ne sais pas si vous allez me croire mais j'ai été faible. Quand mon mari s'est engagé parmi les mangemorts, je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'opposer à lui et je l'ai suivi. Par la suite, le seigneur des ténèbres a pris ma famille, il nous menaçait, Lucius et moi de tuer notre fils Drago si nous ne le servions pas bien. Il exerçait le même chantage à l'inverse sur mon fils. Je ne sais pas si vous me croirez ni même si cela peut excuser mes actes mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas une menace pour la société de même que mon fils ne l'est pas non plus.

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour le jugement de votre fils mais pour le votre Mme Malefoy. En revanche, nous prendrons en compte vos remords et le fait que vous vous êtes rendus à la justice sans résister. Il est évident que votre sanction pourrait être d'autant plus allégée si vous nous aidiez à capturer votre mari qui s'est, lui, enfui.

- Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais. Lucius ne prendra pas contact avec moi j'en suis certaine.

- Mme Malefoy, retrouver votre mari est une question à laquelle nous attachons une importance promordiale. Nous pensons ou plutôt nous savons que votre mari prépare quelque chose. En conséquence, si vous acceptez de nous aider nous vous promettons la liberté à vous ainsi qu'à votre fils. Acceptez vous notre proposition.

Narcissa Malefoy leva la tête vers son interlocutrice, ses yeux s'étaient emplis d'une sourde détermination.

- Vous me demandez de choisir entre mon mari et mon fils ?

- Exactement répondit la sorcière en se levant de son siège comme pour mettre au défit Mme Malefoy.

Son regard se fit plus dur encore, fusillant Mme Marchebank du regard. Elle sembla réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

- Et bien j'accepte votre offre.

Bien, vous êtes donc remise en liberté. Bien entendu vous devrez vous présenter une fois par semaine au ministère de la magie et vous avez l'interdiction de quitter le pays. Tout cela jusqu'à ce que Lucius Malefoy soit arrêté. Ces obligations sont également valables pour votre fils, monsieur Drago Malefoy. Vous prendrez contact avec Mr Shackelbolt pour savoir ce que vous aurez à faire.

La remise en liberté de Narcissa ne semblait pas faire l'unanimité auprès de l'assistance. Certain se levaient et criaient leur désaccord. Apparemment ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du magenmagot de négocier avec les prisonniers. Pourquoi alors faisaient-ils cela ? Harry regarda Mme Malefoy se diriger vers la sortie, elle semblait soucieuse. Que préparait donc Lucius Malefoy de si important pour que le ministère ait tant envie de l'arrêter au plus vite ? Y aurait-il un lien avec la conversation surprise entre Barry Shackelbolt et ce Jamisson ?

* * *

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard je vous mets un petit extrait du prochain chapitre qui nous fera réellement entrer au coeur même de l'intrigue.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une rue adjacente vérifiant tout les dix mètres qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Les habitations semblaient désertes, l'herbe était haute dans les jardins et les volets pendaient sur leurs gonds. Rien ne semblait témoigner d'une quelconque présence humaine. Pourtant les trois hommes semblaient être arrivés. Lucius Malefoy tira sa baguette de sa robe. Il murmura des paroles dans une langue inconnue et au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière violette apparut formant un mur devant les hommes. Encore quelques secondes et le mur explosa en de multiples étincelles.

- On peut passer !

Ils avancèrent et derrière eux le mur se reforma puis disparu à nouveau. Le décor avait changé, ils se trouvaient devant une grande maison aux murs blancs. Sous un grand porche, deux statues représentant des serpents encadraient une lourde porte de chêne. Ils s'avancèrent à grandes enjambées vers le perron. A peine avait-ils posé le pied sur le porche que des grilles tombèrent les empêchant d'aller plus loin mais également de faire demi-tour. La bouche des deux serpents s'ouvrit et de véritables reptiles s'échappèrent de celles-ci.


	6. Complots

Chapitre 5 : Complots

Dans un vieux quartier de Londres.

La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps maintenant et pas le moindre bruit venait troubler le silence oppressant qui envahissait la rue. Un chat noir, sinistre présage, longea le mur et grimpa sur une poubelle certainement en quête de nourriture. Soudain un homme tourna le coin de la rue, il semblait inquiet et se retournait sans cesse. Le chat fit tomber une boîte de conserve vide et aussitôt un rai de lumière l'éclaira, il miaula plaintivement à l'adresse de l'homme.

- Stupide animal ! Silencio !

Le sort frappa le chat et ses cris s'interrompirent aussitôt

- Ne sois pas si stressé, tu va nous faire repérer !

L'homme se retourna vivement et pointa sa baguette vers ce qui semblait être le mur. Il sembla reconnaître l'homme car il abaissa sa baguette.

- Lucius, tu es déjà là ?

- Oui, et moi je ne me laisse pas effrayer par un chat, Yaxley ! Maintenant tais toi je n'ai pas envie que la brigade magique nous tombe dessus.

Le dénommé Yaxley se tut et se tapota le front avec sa baguette. Il sembla alors se fondre dans le décor. Le silence retomba et il ne fut pas rompu avant l'arrivée d'un troisième personnage environ trois minutes plus tard. Il avança dans la ruelle jetant de temps en temps des petits coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Les deux hommes réapparurent alors et s'avancèrent vers le troisième.

- Tu es en retard Travers.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant.

- Ne mens pas, tu aurais pu tout faire foirer ! Maintenant, allons-y !

Ils se dirigèrent vers une rue adjacente vérifiant tout les dix mètres qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Les habitations semblaient désertes, l'herbe était haute dans les jardins et les volets pendaient sur leurs gonds. Rien ne semblait témoigner d'une quelconque présence humaine. Pourtant les trois hommes semblaient être arrivés. Lucius Malefoy tira sa baguette de sa robe. Il murmura des paroles dans une langue inconnue et au bout de quelques secondes, une lumière violette apparut formant un mur devant les hommes. Encore quelques secondes et le mur explosa en de multiples étincelles.

- On peut passer !

Ils avancèrent et derrière eux le mur se reforma puis disparu à nouveau. Le décor avait changé, ils se trouvaient devant une grande maison aux murs blancs. Sous un grand porche, deux statues représentant des serpents encadraient une lourde porte de chêne. Ils s'avancèrent à grandes enjambées vers le perron. A peine avait-ils posé le pied sur le porche que des grilles tombèrent les empêchant d'aller plus loin mais également de faire demi-tour. La bouche des deux serpents s'ouvrit et de véritables reptiles s'échappèrent de celles-ci. Malefoy leva à nouveau sa baguette, murmura quelques mots et aussitôt les grilles se relevèrent. Les trois hommes s'approchèrent de la porte, donnèrent le mot de passe et poussèrent la porte. Celle-ci se referma derrière eux dans un grincement et ils se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité.

Un des trois hommes murmura :

- Lumos !

- Inutile, l'obscurité est magique, il faut attendre.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'une forte lumière blanche les aveugla. Une voix s'éleva alors, une voix glaciale, gutturale :

- Présentez vous !

- Travers

- Yaxley

- Malefoy

La lumière baissa d'intensité et éclaira l'ensemble du grand hall. Deux escaliers en marbre blanc montaient vers les étages de chaque côté, au centre un autre descendait vers les profondeurs. De cet escalier émergea un homme, la baguette pointée vers les arrivants. Il avait un capuchon sur la tête et on ne distinguait pas son visage. Il abaissa sa baguette lorsqu'il se fut assuré de l'identité des visiteurs.

- Je ne vous attendais pas, vous pouvez vous vanter de m'avoir fait une belle peur quand j'ai entendu les alarmes se déclencher. J'ai bien cru que c'était la brigade magique.

- Je vois que tu as remis en place les vieilles mesures de sécurité, déclara Malefoy avec un reniflement.

- Oui, tu sais comme moi que ce que je prépare mérite la plus grande prudence.

- Ce que nous préparons je te prie, que serais tu sans moi… un pauvre mangemort qui a réussi à éviter la justice en reniant son maître !

- J'ai peut être nié avoir fait partie de ses fidèles mais notre plan ne pourrait marcher si j'étais recherché par le magenmagot comme toi Lucius. Je te rappelle que ta tête est mise à prix 2 000 gallions.

- Ce n'est pas le débat ! Où en es-tu ?

- Suivez moi !

L'homme descendit les escaliers et les trois autres lui emboitèrent le pas. Arrivés en bas ils bifurquèrent sur leur droite et empruntèrent un long corridor éclairé par des torches. Ils arrivèrent face à un mur sculpté. L'homme récita une série d'incantations et deux visages apparurent côte à côte. Leurs yeux fixèrent les quatre hommes assemblés.

- Et maintenant il faut leur donner le mot de passe, et si l'on se trompe je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

- Et heureusement que le seigneur des ténèbres m'a révélé ses secrets par le passé sinon tu n'aurais pu te servir de sa cachette de dernier recours. Sang pur !

Les visages se figèrent et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre libérant un passage dans la roche. Ils s'y engouffrèrent pour arriver dans une sorte de caverne aux murs de pierre.

- Le laboratoire ! Je n'y était rentré qu'une seule fois. C'était il y a 18 ans, quelques temps avant que le maître ne se rende à Godric's Hollow. Maintenant montre moi où tu en es !

- Avant je voulais vous poser une question, pourquoi tout ce cinéma, pourquoi suis-je obligé de me couvrir le visage.

- Je pensais que même toi tu ne serais pas aussi stupide. Comme j'ai déjà pu te le dire, des informations filtrent sur nos déplacements, sur nos plans et de plus en plus des nôtres se font avoir. Je ne veux plus prendre de risques. Maintenant réponds moi, où en es tu ?

- Et bien, je suis parvenu à intégrer le sort dans l'objet de sorte qu'il puisse être activé par un simple sort d'activation mais je n'arrive toujours pas à canaliser le sort sur la personne qui porte l'objet. Je n'arrive pas non plus à régler l'intensité mais l'essentiel c'est que ça marche.

- Je ne te pensais pas si habile dans la magie noire, tu caches bien ton jeu depuis toutes ses années. Moi-même je ne t'avais jamais soupçonné de faire partie des nôtres. Comment as-tu pu te faire arrêter si bêtement. Ta vanité te perdra, je te conseille de surveiller cela pendant ta mission à Poudlard sinon le seigneur des ténèbres pourrait bien ne jamais revenir parmi nous. C'est assez étrange que le garçon qui a tué notre maître soit le seul capable de le ramener à la vie.

- A ce propos, le plan est certes brillant mais il est risqué. Nous pourrions nous auto-assassiner.

- Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu devrais être fier de mettre ta vie en danger pour le maître.

- Oui mais …

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Une alarme avait retenti dans la pièce. L'homme tourna la tête vers Malefoy, une lueur de panique brilla dans les yeux de l'homme cagoulé.

- Quelqu'un d'autre doit venir ?

- Non, personne.

- On vous a suivi.

- Impossible, nous avons pris toutes les précautions nécessaires.

- Et pourtant il y a quelqu'un.

- Hominis revelio. Malefoy blêmit brusquement. Il n'y a pas quelqu'un mais seize personnes, ça ne peut être que la brigade magique. Yaxley, va les retenir. Travers…

-Oui je vais l'aider.

- Non restes ici, dit il en pointant sa baguette sur lui. Expliques nous où tu étais quand tu es arrivé en retard tout à l'heure.

Travers ne répondit pas mais il ne baissa pas le regard.

- Impero !

Lucius Malefoy fut projeté en arrière et tomba sur le sol tandis qu'Avery s'effondrait, assommé. Malefoy se releva douloureusement. L'homme encagoulé le regarda intrigué :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il est déjà sous imperium, ils nous ont piégé.

- Il ne pourrons pas entrer dans la maison !

- Oh que si, notre ami aura certainement saboté toutes les mesures de protection.

Comme pour lui donner raison, un grand cri retentit à l'étage. Yaxley venait d'être mis hors combat. Les troupes du ministères n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.

- Il faut fuir !

- Mais l'objet n'est pas prêt !

- Espérons qu'il soit suffisamment efficace parce que nous n'avons pas le temps de poursuivre les recherches. A moins que tu ne préfères rester là !

L'homme s'approcha d'un grand établi de marbre qui habillait un pan de mur, se saisit d'un objet qu'il fourra dans une poche de sa cape. Les deux mangemorts s'avancèrent ensuite vers une grande cheminée, prirent une pincée de poudre de cheminette et s'élancèrent dans le conduit. Ils n'annoncèrent pas leur destination, c'était inutile car elle ne conduisait que vers un seul endroit.

- Les flammes s'éteignaient lorsque les troupes du ministère entrèrent dans la pièce.

- Trop tard, ils ont fui ! Dawlish, Williamson, examinez moi cette cheminée je veux savoir où ils sont allés.

L'homme se pencha vers le mangemort étendu sur le sol.

- Ils l'ont tué ?

- Non heureusement, nous allons pouvoir en savoir un petit peu plus. Enervatum !

L'homme remua légèrement, commença à vouloir se relever mais se figea lorsqu'il vit la dizaine de baguettes pointées sur lui.

- Impero ! Racontes nous, que sais tu de plus !

L'homme parla mais il ne paraissait pas être conscient de ce qu'il racontait. Le regard fixé sur le mur, les sons sortaient de sa bouche sans que rien ne traduise la moindre émotion.

- Un complot se prépare…

- Oui, ça on le sais déjà ! Qui ? Comment ? Où ? Sur qui ?

- Je ne sais pas qui est l'homme qui prépare ce coup avec Lucius Malefoy, il a toujours gardé son capuchon. Le but est de ramener le seigneur des ténèbres au pouvoir…

- Mais Voldemort est mort !

- Apparemment ils ont trouvé un moyen, je ne sais pas lequel. Le plan impliquerait un objet que l'homme fabriquait ici même. Il se déroulera à Poudlard…

- A Poudlard, mais alors… qui sera la victime ?

Il était presque certain de la réponse avant que celle-ci ne vienne mais elle tomba telle un couperet.

- … Harry… Potter

Le garçon ne serait donc décidément jamais laissé en paix. Il devait prévenir son frère, après tout c'était lui qui était le plus apte à assurer sa protection. Le complot se déroulerait à Poudlard. Cela leur laissait un peu plus d'un mois pour le déjouer.

- Mr Shacklebolt, la cheminée est trop bien protégée on ne peut pas trouver où elle mène. Apparemment elle n'a qu'une seule destination.

L'homme se retourna vers l'auror qui venait de lui apporter cette conclusion. Il ferma les yeux et se gratta le menton. Une jeune femme s'approcha derrière lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Barry ?

- Oui.

- Il faut prévenir Kingsley.

- C'était ce que m'apprêtait à faire. J'aurais préféré qu'il nous dise qui était à l'origine de se complot.

- Nous savons déjà que c'est un homme.

- Oui cela réduit les possibilités à environ la moitié de la communauté magique.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila, la suite au prochain épisode. Vous l'aurez compris, il m'est difficile d'avoir un rythme de publication régulier. Cependant, je suis en vacances pour deux semaines et j'ai donc une connexion internet. Je vais essayer d'en profiter pour publier plusieurs chapitres.

Pour le prochain, on reviendra à un chapitre avec moins d'action mais qui sera relativement important pour la suite. Bonne journée.


	7. Articles et chemin de traverse

Chapitre 6 : Articles et Chemin de Traverse

Ce fut un rayon de soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux mal tirés qui réveilla Harry trois jours plus tard. Il se redressa lentement et regarda autour de lui, il n'y avait personne. A travers l'interstice des rideaux le soleil était déjà haut, et même Ron était levé. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui confirma que la matinée était déjà bien avancée et qu'il devrait subir les moqueries de ses amis qui ne manqueraient certainement pas de le lui faire remarquer. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain, bien décidé à ne pas offrir d'autres sujets de moqueries. Cependant, alors qu'il passait devant la chambre de Mr et Mme Weasley, une voix attira son attention :

- Non, je ne pense pas que nous devrions le lui dire pour le moment, il sera toujours temps de le faire si ce n'est pas réglé avant septembre.

La voix de Molly tremblait légèrement et ce fut une voix totalement différente qui lui répondit. Celle-ci était calme, posée, profonde.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, après tout tu le connais beaucoup mieux que moi !

Un craquement en provenance de l'escalier l'informa que quelqu'un montait et il poursuivit donc son chemin. Il était frustré de ne pas en avoir entendu plus car il avait le sentiment que c'était à lui qu'on cachait des choses. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car il se trouva nez à nez avec Ginny. La couleur rosée que prit ses joues l'alerta, il baissa les yeux et s'aperçut qu'il était en caleçon. Il prit le parti d'en sourire et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- B'jour Gin, évites de parler de ça à ton frère où nous pourrions avoir droit à un long interrogatoire…

- Oui je crois aussi, d'ailleurs dépêches-toi car j'ai l'impression que lui et Hermione vont bientôt monter.

En effet, des éclats voix montaient de la cuisine et ils semblaient se rapprocher de l'escalier. Harry se précipita vers la salle de bain et adressa un clin d'œil à Ginny avant de tourner la clé dans la serrure. ½ heure plus tard, il était assis à la table de la cuisine et il repensait à une conversation qu'il avait surpris trois jours plus tôt :

_- Ah, Arthur déjà là !_

_- Oui, j'ai quelques dossiers à régler avant la réunion inter-départements de tout à l'heure et vous ?_

_- Oh toujours la même affaire, on continue à interroger Travers mais il ne veut plus rien nous dire sur ce comp…_

Il en était certain, on lui cachait quelque chose. Perdu dans ses pensées il n'entendit pas trois personnes arriver dans la cuisine.

- Ohé Harry, tu es là ? Je vois que tes 11 heures de sommeil ne t'ont pas suffit.

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

- Non rien ! Au fait, il y a nos lettres de Poudlard qui sont arrivées. On ira sur le chemin de traverse cet après-midi.

Il lui tendit la sienne et se tourna vers Hermione qui ouvrait la gazette du sorcier. Alors qu'il décachetait son courrier, Harry leva la tête vers Ginny. Elle le fixait et semblait rayonnante, elle répondit au regard interrogateur de son petit ami.

- Je me dis que… Enfin, ça fait bizarre de rentrer en même année que vous !

- Disons que cela nous laissera un petit peu plus de temps pour nous deux qu'il y a deux ans, lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- Hum !

Les deux adolescents levèrent la tête vers Ron qui les regardait avec insistance.

- J'ai tout entendu ! Aïe, Hermione c'est mon pied !

- Ronald Weasley, tu ne changeras donc jamais.

Mis à part le principal concerné, tout le monde éclata de rire. La bonne humeur persista jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne s'exclame :

- Hey, ils parlent de toi ! Harry, regarde !

Elle étala la Gazette sur la table, écartant le plat d'oeufs qui génaient. Une grande photo en noir et blanc occupait la partie supérieure de la une. Narcissa Malefoy les regardait avec dédain, apputée sur le bord du cadre. Au dessous, le titre était écrit en grosses lettres : « Le procès des mangemorts s'ouvre enfin ».

- Ils parlent de toi en page 3, écoute.

_**« Le magenmagot a auditionné de nombreux témoins afin que la justice soit la plus juste possible. Nous voulons éviter les erreurs commises il y a 17 ans». C'est ce que déclare aujourd'hui Griselda Marchebank récemment promue à la tête de la haute cour de justice magique. Cependant, elle a déclaré n'avoir rien à dire sur la libération de Narcissa Malefoy et de son fils Drago. Ceux-ci étant pourtant convaincus d'association avec les mangemorts. Selon notre reporter Rita Skeeter qui a assisté au procès, il semblerait que Mme Malefoy ait passé un arrangement avec le magenmagot dont on ne pourra malheureusement pas parler dans ces colonnes. Autre libération, celle de Stanley Rocade. L'ex-contrôleur du magicobus a bénéficié d'un appui de choix. Celui qu'on appelle aujourd'hui l'élu ou celui qui a triomphé a en effet témoigné en sa faveur assurant qu'il avait été sous influence de l'imperium. Rappelons qu'Albus Dumbledore lui-même avait demandé sa libération immédiate sous le gouvernement du très peu regretté cornelius Fudge. La société de transports magiques a cependant refusé de réengager Mr Rocade prétextant le travail satisfaisant qu'effectuait son remplaçant en assurant que cette triste affaire n'avait aucun rapport.»**_

- La suite n'a aucun intérêt, les articles sont meilleurs quand ce n'est pas Rita Skeeter qui les publie je trouve !

Ginny se redressa et fit une petite moue.

- Ils sont surtout meilleurs depuis qu'Harry n'est plus considéré comme un affabulateur, un indésirable et j'en passe ! Harry, tu n'a pas une idée de pourquoi ils cherchent à retrouver Malefoy père aussi vite.

- Gin, cela fait trois jours que l'on en parle sans arrêt et non je n'en ait pas la moindre idée. A part ce que ce Jamisson a laissé échapper quand il discutait avec ton père…

- En gros, on a pas grand-chose, soupira Ron.

- Je crois que ça me concerne !

Harry avait dit cela les yeux fixés sur ses genoux . Les trois autres s'étaient tus et un silence inconfortable s'était installé. Trois paires d'yeux scrutait le jeune homme. Celui-ci releva les siens et regarda tour à tour les trois adolescents avant de poursuivre.

- En me levant ce matin j'ai entendu ta mère dans sa chambre qui parlait à quelqu'un, à travers la cheminée je pense. Peut-être que je me trompe mais j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose. Et j'ai la désagréable impression que cela a un rapport avec Malefoy père…

- Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre cette conversation car des pas retentirent juste au dessus de leurs têtes, quelques secondes plus tard Mme Weasley entrait dans la cuisine.

- Mettez-vous à table, on mange dans cinq minutes et comme ça on pourra aller sur le chemin de traverse de bonne heure. Il y aura certainement du mode aujourd'hui et j'aimerais bien ne pas passer mon après-midi dans les files d'attente.

Une heure et demi plus tard, Harry émergeait de la cheminée du chaudron baveur. Il trébucha et se serait effondré sur le sol sans l'intervention opportune de Ginny qui le retint fermement par le bras. Mme Weasley, qui avait tenu a passer la première, leva sa baguette et la pointa vers lui. Aussitôt la poussière qui le recouvrait disparu totalement.

- Merci Gin, décidément je ne m'y ferait jamais !

- Peut-être mais si j'étais toi je m'enl…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Ron sortait de la cheminée devant laquelle se trouvait Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux affalés sur le sol dans une position burlesque. Des clients, assis à une table proche riaient ouvertement.

… èverait de devant ! termina Ginny, écroulée de rire

- Et bien Harry tu n'as pas assez dormi ce matin ? poursuivit Hermione qui venait d'arriver et qui regardait les deux garçons se débattre avec un petit sourire.

- Ha ha vraiment très spirituel !

Ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie sous les yeux amusés des clients. Arrivés sur le chemin de traverse, ils regardèrent autour d'eux. Jamais l'ambiance n'aurait pu être aussi différente de celle des années passées. Le chemin était noir de monde et les gens s'arrêtaient volontiers pour discuter. Ils n'eurent pas fait vingt mètres que déjà deux hommes avait demandé un autographe à Harry. Il refusa poliment, légèrement décontenancé. Les choses se gâtèrent légèrement lorsqu'un groupe de filles s'approcha en gloussant, le montrant du doigt. Ginny commença à s'avancer avec une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon. Heureusement Harry s'en aperçut et il saisit la main de la jeune fille. Mme Weasley ne s'était aperçu de rien et continuait à avancer. Harry tira sur la main de sa petite amie et après un dernier regard de braise vers les groupies, elle le suivit, lui et les autres. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa sans aucun accident notable mis à part un léger accrochage avec quelques gobelins qui ne voulaient pas les laisser rentrer en souvenir d'une dernière rencontre plutôt mouvementée. Ils finirent tout de même par pouvoir accéder à leurs coffres mais sous bonne garde, ce furent 6 gobelins qui les accompagnèrent après les avoir menacés de toutes les morts possibles, toutes les plus atroces les unes que les autres, s'ils tentaient quelque chose.

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que les adolescents bavardaient gaiement, Ginny se mordit soudain les lèvres :

- Maman, j'ai oublié d'acheter un livre chez Fleury&Bott ! Hermione, tu veux bien venir avec moi, tu pourra m'aider à le trouver…

- Pas question ! répliqua Mme Weasley, on ne se sépare pas !

- Maman !!!

Elle regarda sa mère avec un air qui mélangeait supplication, détermination et peut-être même un soupçon d'inquiétude. Sa mère sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose puisque un petit sourire éclaira son visage.

- Vous avez un quart d'heure ! On se retrouve au Chaudron baveur.

Les deux filles s'éloignèrent en courant sous le regard perplexe d'Harry.

- Ben, Fleury&Bott c'est pas par là !

- Pfff, toujours aussi discrète ma sœur.

- Quoi ?

Harry se retourna vers le grand rouquin, ne comprenant pas vraiment où il voulait en venir. Un large sourire illuminait son visage et il semblait un brin moqueur, même plus qu'un brin réflexion faite.

- Il n'y a bien que toi qui n'a rien vu, on ne se demande pas pourquoi vous êtes ensemble ! Sauf si je me trompe, dans cinq jours on est le 31 ! Et tout le monde n'est pas aussi prévoyant que moi.

La lumière se fit enfin sur l'étrange comportement de Ginny mais une autre préoccupation lui succéda :

- Ron, je n'ai encore rien acheté pour l'anniversaire à ta sœur !

- Et allez, un autre point commun ! Maman, nous avons-nous aussi une mission d'urgence à effectuer. Disons qu'il s'agit … euh… d'ingrédients de potion !

- Et bien je crois que je vais attendre toute seule ! Il vous reste 13 minutes. Dépêchez-vous !

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour. Harry avait tout d'abord penché pour un bijou mais il avait changé d'avis après être tombé sur LE cadeau. Il s'agissait d'une toute petite échoppe dans une ruelle peu fréquentée. D'ailleurs Harry ne se souvenait même plus comment ils étaient arrivés devant celle-ci. Sur une peinture orange écaillée se détachaient en lettre vertes **"Omar Veilleux, objet exotiques".** Il étaient entrés par pure curiosité. Le marchand s'était approché alors qu'il observait un petit pendentif dans une boîte. Il était vieux, voûté, ses longs cheveux blancs tombant sur ses épaules frêles.

- Je peux vous aider ? Oh, ceci est un objet rare. Je peux vous en parler si vous voulez.

- Pourquoi pas mais nous sommes un peu pressés.

- Je comprend, la jeunesse a toujours mieux à faire que d'écouter les élucubrations d'un vieux fou comme moi. Je vais faire vite, rassurez-vous ! Je suppose que vous voulez offrir cet objet, et pas à n'importe qui !

- En effet.

- Très bien.

L'homme tira sa baguette et en donna un petit coup sur la boîte noire qui s'ouvrit. Il essuya la poussière et prit le pendentif entre ses doigt frêles. Il représentait un cœur en or, deux chaînes du même métal restaient au fond de la boîte.

- Avant de vous vendre cela je dois m'assurer d'une chose. Etes vous absolument sûr de vos sentiments pour cette personne.

Ron le devança dans la réponse :

- J'espère bien, parce que sinon il pourrait passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

- Ce n'est pas à vous que je pose la question ! répondit le vieil homme d'une voix sèche, Monsieur ?

- Oui.

- Bien, ceci est un saraï. C'est un objet de magie hindoue, il est très précieux et très rare. Je pense d'ailleurs que celui-ci est le dernier qui ait été fabriqué par les moines du temple de... Passons, cela ne vous intéresse pas . Connaissez-vous le principe des miroirs à double sens ?

- Oui.

- Et bien, le saraï fonctionne de la même façon mis à part que l'on communique par la pensée. Le cœur que vous voyez se séparera en deux lorsque je l'aurais activé. Vous devrez placer une partie autour de votre cou et votre bien-aimée devra porter l'autre. Si vos sentiments sont purs, alors la communication sera possible, elle ne sera pas faisable dans le cas contraire. Sachez cependant que la magie du saraï est extrêmement puissante et ainsi vous devrez être très prudent. A partir du moment où vous l'aurez touché, il ne pourra marcher que pour vous et quiconque tentera de le porter s'exposera à de graves conséquences !

- Euh, graves comment ?

- Il sombrera dans la folie, ajouta simplement le vieil homme.

Harry et Ron se regardèrent. Ron semblait sceptique mais Harry était fasciné.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il me faut ! Excusez moi, vous m'avez dit que le saraï était très rare…

- En effet.

- Je suppose donc qu'il n'est pas donné.

- Oh il est vrai que le prix un peu élevé mais j'ai besoin d'argent pour prendre ma retraite et mon stock ne se vend pas bien. Je vais vous faire un prix. Au lieu de 75 gallions, je vais vous le faire à… disons… 45. C'est vous qui voyez !

- Je prends, par contre je n'ai pas l'argent sur moi. Je vais vous signer un papier et vous irez prendre l'argent dans mon coffre. Pouvez-vous me l'activer s'il vous plaît ?

L'homme le regarda et après un petit sourire énigmatique se dirigea vers son bureau et en sortit une paire de gants. Il les enfila et prit le petit cœur entre ses mains puis récita une longue litanie dans une langue étrangère qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Après quelques secondes le cœur s'illumina puis se sépara en deux parties. Il accrocha la première partie à une des deux chaînes et l'accrocha au cou de Harry.

- Rappelez-vous, tant que vos sentiments seront purs la connexion sera possible. Cependant, si l'un des deux la refuse elle ne se fera pas. Elle peut être bloquée par un sort très simple mais je vous laisserais le trouver, ajouta-t-il en regardant Ron, un air espiègle sur le visage. Il a également d'autres propriétés mais vous devrez les découvrir par vous-même car elles sont uniques à chaque saraï en fonction du sorcier qui l'a fabriqué. Je suppose que je vous fais un paquet cadeau.

- Harry acquiesça distraitement, trop occupé par la douce chaleur qui se diffusait peu à peu dans l'ensemble de son corps. L'objet semblait prendre possession de lui, diffusant sa magie dans tout son être.

- Puis-je l'enlever ? il ne faudrait pas qu'elle ne le voie avant son anniversaire.

- Bien sûr, mais souvenez-vous, ne laissez personne le porter à votre place !

- Oui, merci !

Il glissa le pendentif dans sa poche et les deux adolescents sortirent de la boutique.

- C'est bon il nous reste deux minutes pour arriver, heureusement que tu t'es décidé vite !

Une minute plus tard ils arrivaient devant le Chaudron baveur, où les filles n'étaient pas encore revenues. Elles furent tout de même à l'heure mais on voyait à leur teint rougeâtre qu'elles avaient couru.

- Et bien les filles, vous n'avez pas trouvé le livre. Vous étiez bien parties pour ça non ? dit Ron en regardant Hermione avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Euh… oui… mais non, on l'a pas trouvé. Il va falloir que Ginny fasse sans.

- Ah ok, je vois…

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voila j'espère que cela vous a plu, je ne peut que vous encourager à me donner votre avis même si vous n'aimez pas. Je remercie au passage ceux qui l'ont déjà fait même si je leur ai déjà répondu par message.

J'espère poster le plu rapidement possible pour ce qui sera un chapitre un peu spécial mais je vous laisse la surprise. Je crois avoir dis tout ce que j'avais à dire. Il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne journée à tous.

Kévin


	8. Anniversaire

Pour l'anniversaire de Harry, Mme Weasley avait voulu faire les choses en grand et en concertation avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny, elle avait envoyé les invitations dès l'arrivée au Terrier du concerné. Les personnes invitées avaient dû répondre par retour de hibou pour dire si elles souhaitaient venir et si oui, si elles venaient accompagnées ou non. Chaque invité avait le droit d'être accompagné d'au maximum une personne. La popularité de Harry, déjà grande auparavant s'était accrue après les évènements de juin et on avait engagé deux sorciers vigiles pour contrôler les entrées. Mais de toutes manière, les protections magiques autour du terrier empêchaient quiconque d'entrer sans l'invitation qui lui appartenait. On attendait une cinquantaine d'invités et ainsi Mme Weasley avait fait appel à un traiteur.

Bien entendu on avait essayé de maintenir Harry dans l'ignorance mais celui-ci s'était vite posé des questions devant le nombre croissant de Hiboux qui arrivaient au Terrier puis à l'agitation grandissante dans les jours précédant le 31. Il avait essayé d'en toucher deux mots à Ginny mais celle-ci lui avait simplement répondu un mystérieux « c'est une surprise » qui n'avait rien fait pour calmer sa curiosité.

Le nouveau travail d' Arthur assurait, de par sa meilleure rémunération, une plus confortable situation à la famille. Ainsi, cette « petite » fête ne représentait pas un investissement aussi lourd qu'il aurait été un an auparavant.

Lorsqu'Harry descendit, au matin du 31, il trouva ses trois amis en plein conciliabule dans la cuisine. Ginny semblait en désaccord avec les deux autres mais lorsqu'ils l'aperçurent le silence se fit brusquement. Ginny se jeta à son cou, en lui murmurant un « bon anniversaire » dans le creux de l'oreille.

- Hum, hum…

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa petite amie et regarda les deux autres. Ils avaient tous deux le même petit sourire ironique.

- Tu nous en laisses un peu, petite sœur ? En tout cas bon anniversaire Harry.

- Bon anniversaire ! ajouta Hermione.

La concernée leur tira la langue et embrassa à nouveau Harry brièvement.

- Au fait, si vous me disiez plutôt de quoi vous parliez avant que j'arrive, demanda se dernier qui ne se laissa pas berner par cela.

- Euh… et bien… on parlait de…

- Vous parliez de… ?

- … Quiddich

- … Devoirs de vacances.

- … Du repas

Les trois adolescents se regardèrent d'un regard penaud tandis que Harry éclatait de rire, celui-ci redoublant en voyant leurs têtes.

- Allez, ne vous fatiguez pas, vous parliez de moi et de la surprise que vous m'avez préparé non ? Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas envie de savoir ce que c'est et je vous fais confiance. Alors, comment comptez vous m'éloigner du Terrier cet après-midi ?

Hermione lui répondit avec un froncement de sourcils

- Justement, c'était le sujet de la conversation, on se demandait qu'est ce qui te paraitrait le moins louche. Ron et moi pensions à une partie de Quiddich mais Gin pensait que tu t'en apercevrais de suite et qu'une ballade avec elle serait plus crédible.

- Hum, un point pour Ginny. Une partie de Quiddich… le jour de mon anniversaire… vous n'avez pas de meilleure idée ?

- Oui mais bon, maintenant que tu es au courant tu vas pouvoir nous dire qu'est ce que tu as envie de faire.

- Et bien, la partie de Quiddich ne serait pas pour me déplaire mais… je suis sûr que toi et Ron, vous serez réquisitionnés ici. Par contre, je ne pense pas que Gin pourrait être très utile. Il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, c'est vraiment dommage pour le Quiddich, vraiment.

Et ainsi, il avait passé son après-midi marchant dans la campagne avec Ginny. Main dans la main, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien, du passé et de l'avenir, de leur avenir. C'était simple mais ces moments avec elle lui avait tellement manqué durant l'année passée que s'en était des moments magiques. Cet anniversaire figurait déjà parmi les meilleurs qu'il ait déjà passé si ce n'était le meilleur.

Lorsqu'il fut 18h, Ginny décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Harry eut beau la chatouiller pendant 5 bonnes minutes, elle ne voulut pas dire un mot de se qui l'attendait au Terrier.

- Ecoutes moi bien, tu vas transplaner avec moi dans ma chambre. Il faut qu'on se change. J'y ai déjà emmené ta robe de soirée. Et s'il te plaît, ne triches pas, vas bien dans ma chambre ! Ne gâches pas tout, je te fais confiance.

- En disant cela, elle avait plongé son regard bleu azur dans le sien et il se sentit frissonner. Il l'embrassa en lui murmurant un sincère « Promis » dans l'oreille. Elle sourit puis se dégagea, s'accrochant à son bras gauche.

- Gardes-en un peu pour tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Il la regarda mais elle avait détourné le regard et fixait l'horizon avec un petit sourire. Il transplana alors dans la chambre de celle-ci. Lorsqu'il furent arrivés, il essaya d'en savoir un peu plus en écoutant attentivement ce qui aurait pu filtrer à travers la porte. Mais pas le moindre son n'arriva jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il sentit un regard braqué sur lui et il se retourna, Ginny le fixait narquoisement.

- Tu ne nous pensait pas si stupides tout de même ! On a tout prévu, même un sort d'insonorisation ! Allez maintenant, habilles toi.

Elle se dirigea vers son armoire, en tira sa robe de soirée et la lui tendit. Ensuite, elle sortit une petite robe noire du placard qui habillait le fond de la pièce et la lui montra.

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

- Hum, très jolie mais j'aurais peut-être un meilleur aperçu si tu l'essayait. Non ?

- Oui, tu as raison. Demi-tour !

- Pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu Harry James Potter, demi-tour ou je vous jette un sort !

- Mais vous n'oseriez pas !

- Tu veux parier ?

Harry se retourna en maugréant, décidément elle avait du caractère. D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était peut-être cela qu'il préférait chez elle.

- C'est bon.

- Ah ben quand même ! J'ai cru que…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. La bouche entrouverte il contemplait la jeune femme comme s'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle était tout simplement splendide et encore il n'était pas sûr que le qualificatif pouvait lui convenir. La robe épousait parfaitement ses formes, une échancrure laissant apparaître ses magnifiques jambes et le décolleté était juste parfait, ni trop plongeant, ni trop petit. Ses cheveux de feu tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées. Harry avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits et il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard.

- Le si loquace Harry Potter aurait-il perdu sa langue ?

- Waou, fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler.

Ginny rosit légèrement mais elle garda toute son assurance.

- Maintenant, habilles toi il faut que je me maquille et après on pourra descendre.

Elle se dirigea vers sa commode, en sortit sa trousse à maquillage et se posta devant la psyché dans un coin de la chambre. Harry enfila rapidement sa robe et l'observa discrètement. Elle maquilla discrètement ses yeux puis se saisit d'un tube de rouge à lèvres. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé elle se tourna vers Harry et vit qu'il l'observait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais il parla en premier.

- J'ai de la chance !

- Pas autant que moi !

Elle lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis regarda sa montre.

- Je pense que tout est prêt maintenant, on y va ?

- Quand tu veux !

Ginny se dirigea vers la fenêtre puis l'ouvrit. Harry la regarda sans comprendre mais elle tira sa baguette et en fit sortir des étincelles vertes. Elle revint alors vers Harry, prit son bras et se dirigea vers la porte. En un coup de baguette le sort d'insonorisation fut levé et la musique arriva alors aux oreilles d'Harry. Curieux mais impatient, il se laissa guider à travers le couloir puis dans l'escalier. La cuisine était déserte et sombre. Il sortirent dans le jardin et ce fut à ce moment là qu'Harry put enfin se rendre compte de la surprise. Ils étaient tous là. Une grande partie de ses condisciples, en fait tous ceux qu'il aurait pu avoir envie de voir mais également des membres de l'ordre. Rayonnant, il laissa le traditionnel « Joyeux anniversaire », entonné par tous, arriver jusqu'à lui, tout en essayant de dévisager tous les présents : Seamus, Neville, Dean, Luna, Lee Jordan, Georges…

Une fois la chanson terminée tout le monde s'approcha pour le saluer. Il y avait également Lavande, Parvati et Padma Patil, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet… mais aussi tous les anciens de l'AD : Terry Boot qui était avec une sorcière qu'il ne connaissait pas, Anthony Goldstein également accompagné, Mickaël Corner avec Cho, Hanna Habbot, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Susan Bones, Ernie MacMillan et Denis Crivey. Il lui fallut environ ¼ d'heure pour dire bonjour à tout le monde avec plus ou moins d'effusion. Une grande partie de l'ordre était également venu dont Minerva Mac Gonagall qui à sa grande surprise l'embrassa chaleureusement sur les deux joues, bien loin de sa légendaire rigidité qu'elle adoptait à Poudlard. Hagrid failli l'étouffer lorsqu'il le serra contre lui et Mme Figg lui expliqua que les Dursley avait réaménagé à Privet Drive à la fin du mois de juin.

Il aperçut alors Mr Weasley qui discutait avec Sturgis Podmore. Il se dirigea vers eux et après avoir salué Sturgis il lui serra la main en le remerciant.

- Merci beaucoup mais il ne fallait…

- Ecoutes Harry, ça je ne veux pas l'entendre. Si on peut faire la fête aujourd'hui sans avoir à craindre pour demain, c'est en partie grâce à toi. Alors je pense que ce n'est pas grand-chose en rapport à ce que tu as fait pour nous.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Harry et puis maintenant c'est fait, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Maintenant vas rejoindre tes amis ils t'attendent. D'ailleurs je crois que Ginny commence à en avoir assez du discours de Percy.

Harry se tourna vers le bar et en effet Ginny discutait avec son frère et Pénélope. Les Weasley avaient dressé une sorte de petit chapiteau sous lequel se trouvaient le bar sur un côté mais également une petite estrade sur laquelle jouaient quatre musiciens. Devant l'estrade, on trouvait un grand espace vide qui serait certainement la piste de danse plus tard. Sa petite amie était accoudée contre le bar et ne semblait pas très emballée par les propos de son frère ainé. Il se dirigea donc vers elle et après avoir salué le couple il s'adressa à Ginny.

- Gin, tu veux bien venir m'aider, je crois qu'il y a un petit problème au buffet.

- Oh bien sûr !

Le buffet avait été installé le long du mur de la maison, il faisait face au chapiteau et pour le moment, la plupart des invités discutaient en petits groupes autour de celui-ci. Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et lorsque la distance fut suffisante elle ajouta :

- Alors quel est ce problème ? Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur.

- Euh… ben j'en suis pas très sûr mais si tu préfères y retourner je me débrouillerais !

- Non ça ira ! Et merci même si l'excuse était pas exceptionnelle.

La soirée se passa bien. Il avait enchaîné les danses avec presque tous les invités même si évidemment Ginny avait eu la préférence. Il venait de terminer un rock endiablé avec Hermione quand la voix de Ginny, magiquement amplifiée, s'éleva de l'estrade.

- Et maintenant… les cadeaux ! Harry, si tu veux bien venir là.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il s'avança donc vers sa petite amie qui l'attendait sur l'estrade que les musiciens avaient quitté. Une table était dressée sur celle-ci et dessus était posé un tas impressionnant de cadeaux. Il se tourna avec un regard embarrassé à l'assistance qui éclata de rire.

- C'est qui les dix autres personnes qui fêtent leur anniversaire ?

- Tu es le seul, tout est pour toi ! dit quelqu'un dans la foule, certainement Mme Weasley s'il se fiait à son oreille.

Harry se tourna vers le tas de cadeaux, à la fois impressionné et curieux, résolu à les ouvrir. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'affreuse traîtrise de celui qui serait désormais son ex-meilleur ami. La voix de Ron s'éleva au dessus des murmures des invités.

- Un discours, un discours…

Harry lui jeta un regard horrifié en espérant qu'il se taise. Celui-ci lui répondit par un sourire narquois et redoubla d'ardeur. Georges et Lee l'accompagnèrent puis ce fut au tour de Dean et de Seamus. Bientôt tout le monde réclamait le discours. Harry se tourna vers Ginny en quête d'un soutien mais celle-ci chantait avec les autres. Ron et Georges montèrent sur l'estrade et l'obligèrent à monter sur une chaise et il n'eut alors plus d'autre choix que de s'exécuter.

- Hum… Comme vous le savez tous, je suis un très grand orateur et je voudrais d'avance que vous me pardonniez pour la piètre performance que je vais tenter d'exécuter. A ce propos je voudrais conseiller à Ron d'éviter de se retrouver dans un coin sombre avec moi parce qu'il pourrait se retrouver avec une apparence disons… euh… inattendue ! Sinon je voudrais vous remercier tous d'être venus ce soir et surtout un grand merci à la famille Weasley, sauf Ron bien sûr, pour cette soirée mais aussi et surtout pour tout ce qu'ils ont pu faire pour moi depuis six ans. Je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus à part un grand merci pour tous les moments que j'ai pu passer avec vous au cours des dernières années. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile avec tout le monde mais aujourd'hui vous êtes là et c'est le principal pour moi. J'ai été très honoré de me battre à vos côtés le mois dernier et je suis très heureux d'être avec vous ce soir. Encore merci d'être venus et amusez-vous.

Il descendit de la chaise sous les applaudissements et se tourna vers Ginny ou plutôt essaya de se tourner vers Ginny car elle n'était plus là.

- Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit ! Tu les ouvres ces cadeaux ou tu attends la neige ?

- Je ne sais pas par lequel commencer !

Cela l'amusait de jouer avec leur nerfs en passant d'un cadeau à l'autre, commencer à tirer sur le nœud puis se raviser. Cependant lorsqu'une baguette se leva et que son propriétaire, en l'occurrence Seamus, le menaça de lui jeter un sort s'il ne se décidait pas bientôt, il concéda à ouvrir le premier : un paquet rectangulaire avec un papier vert criard. Il déchira le papier sans états d'âme et en sortit un livre dont la couverture indiquait : « Tactiques et techniques, tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur le Quiddich ». Un mot était joint : « Le manuel du parfait petit capitaine. En espérant que je fasse encore partie de ton équipe bien sûr. Ron. ». Il se tourna vers celui-ci.

- Hum, pour rester dans une équipe il faut éviter de vexer le capitaine ! Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Enfin, disons que tu remontes un tout petit peu dans mon estime faux-frère !

Avec un grand sourire, il se tourna vers ses autres cadeaux faisant mine de ne pas entendre les protestations de l'intéressé. Un grand nombre de paquets tremblaient légèrement, rien de bien inquiétant cependant dans le monde de la magie. Un cependant attira son attention, il était énorme et ne s'arrêtait pas de bouger. Il sautait, se renversait puis se remettait droit. Son papier changeait sans cesse de couleur passant du vert olive au rose fuchsia. Il s'en saisit et le plaça à la vue de tous puis tenta d'accrocher le regard de celui qui lui avait offert. Tout le monde affichait des mines curieuses, enfin tous sauf Georges qui lui observait Harry avec un grand sourire qui l'inquiéta bien plus que l'étrange comportement du paquet. Il ne savait que trop bien ce dont il était capable. Il recula donc de deux pas et tira sa baguette avec laquelle il l'ouvrit. Il y eut alors une grande explosion et trois boules de feu jaillirent et s'élancèrent vers le ciel. Le moment de surprise passé, Harry leva les yeux au ciel à l'instant où les boules éclataient. Tout le monde pu alors lire en lettre d'or « Bon anniversaire Harry ». Les lettres s'effacèrent et les paillettes se réorganisèrent pour former une image de lui sur un balai. Le feu d'artifice fondit alors sur la foule et il y eut un moment de panique. Avant de toucher le sol, il remonta en chandelle avant de disparaître. Harry se tourna vers Georges pour le remercier et il le fit d'un large sourire. Il le lui rendit mais celui-ci avait quelque chose de forcé, son regard s'était voilé. Il monta tout de même sur l'estrade :

- C'était la dernière génération des Feuxfous Fuséboum, un feu d'artifice personnalisé pour tous vos anniversaires, mariages, naissances… Nous l'avions mis au point il y a peu, avant que…

Sa voix se brisa. Harry savait qu'il faisait référence à la bataille et à la mort de frère. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Depuis sa mort, il tentait de faire semblant d'avoir oublié, de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il avait toujours son humour légendaire mais souvent ses blagues se coinçaient dans sa gorge. Personne n'était dupe, Georges avait beaucoup plus de mal à faire son deuil que les autres membres de la famille. Il y avait toujours eu entre eux une connexion que seuls ceux qui ont un jumeau aurait pu comprendre. Il se comprenaient parfaitement et plus que Fred, c'était aussi une partie de Georges qui s'était éteinte.

- … Ce produit n'est pas encore sur le marché et je veux bien prendre vos premières commandes pour ceux qui le souhaitent.

Il avait rouvert le magasin il y a peu, la période d'été étant celle où ils réalisaient environ la moitié de leur chiffre d'affaire annuel. Il avait engagé un autre employé mais rien ne serait comme avant. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci, merci pour tout !

- T'inquiètes vieux, c'est normal !

Il avait repris son attitude mais ses yeux humides trahissaient sa peine. Il redescendit et Harry dut se consacrer à l'ouverture de ses autres cadeaux devant l'insistance des autres. Parmi les cadeaux, certains étaient piégés et il se trouva successivement avec des cheveux roses bonbons puis verts fluo, avec une moustache horrible ou encore habillé de peaux de bêtes. Mais il y eut également des cadeaux beaucoup plus satisfaisants parmi lesquels, au grand dam d'Harry, un certain nombre de livres. Mais il portaient essentiellement sur le Quidditch ou sur le métier d'auror donc ils étaient acceptables. Dans un écrin qu'il identifia comme venant de chez _« Benjamin_ _Croyable, La Boutique aux Merveilles »_, il découvrit une magnifique montre en argent ouvragé. L'heure s'affichait digitalement en caractères bleutés et lorsqu'il la tira de l'écrin, un parchemin apparut à la place. Harry le prit et le déplia : _« De la part de l'AD. Pour tout ce que tu as pu faire pour nous, nous tenions a t'offrir un cadeau un peu spécial. Ceci est une montre magique. Bien entendu elle donne l'heure mais elle a également un grand nombre de fonctionnalités cachées. Nous ne pourrions pas te les expliquer dans ce simple parchemin mais il y a un manuel d'utilisation. Joyeux anniversaire. »._

Il prit le manuel et en parcourut rapidement la première page. Apparemment, la montre était capable de repérer quelqu'un si on le lui demandait. Elle pouvait également indiquer la direction d'un endroit si l'on était perdu. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lire l'ensemble des fonctionnalités. Il poursuivit son long travail de déballage et bientôt il arriva au dernier, une boîte de Chocogrenouilles. Un doute l'assaillit soudain, il n'avait pas vu le cadeau de Ginny. Il la chercha alors du regard et lorsqu'il la vit enfin, elle lui répondit par un clin d'œil. Personne d'autre ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et la fin de la soirée se déroula bien, entre danses et discussions animées avec des personnes plus ou moins sobres. Dean et Seamus semblaiet d'ailleurs avoir un peu abusé du Whisky Pur Feu au vu de leur teint rougeâtre.

- Hey, S'lut mec ! Tu bois quelque chose ?

- Non merci. Au fait merci pour la montre, on m'a dit que c'était toi qui l'avait choisi.

Ce fut Seamus qui répondit à sa place :

- Ouai et heureusement qu'elle te plaît parce qu'on y avait confié tout l'argent. Il était le seul a avoir assez de temps pour ça.

- Au début j'avais choisi autre chose mais j'sais pu pourquoi, j'ai chgé d'avis. D'ailleurs ché pu s'que c'était.

- Je crois qu'il devrais arrêter le Whisky mais il veut rien entendre. T'es pas d'accord avec moi Harry ?

- Si.

- On m'a dit que t'avais témoigné au ministère, c'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- On a vu Stan Rocade dans le Magicobus. Il venait dire au revoir à son collègue, la compagnie ne l'a pas reprit même s'il a été innocenté. D'ailleurs il nous a dit de te passer le bonjour et de te souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

Dean avala un nouveau verre d'un breuvage qu'Harry n'avait jamais goûté mais dont la teneur en alcool ne faisait aucun doute à l'odeur qu'il dégageai.

- Bon, t'viens danser av'c nous ?

- Non… euh…je vois Ron qui m'appelle là-bas ! Bonne soirée !

Il s'éloigna promptement en cherchant ledit Ron. Il n'avait strictement aucune idée d'où il pouvait bien se trouver mais danser avec Dean n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de bonne idée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait cela faisait également une bonne demi-heure qu'il n'avait pas vu Hermione non plus. Etrange… ou peut-être pas tant que cela ! Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers le buffet pour eventuellement reprendre une part de tarte à la mélasse, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il pria pour que cela ne soit pas Dean, mais non c'était impossible, cette main était trop petite pour lui appartenir, et puis ce parfum…

- Ginny ? dit-il sans se retourner

- Bien vu.

Elle le regardait avec des yeux brillants et il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il rompit le contact mais la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là et elle l'attira à nouveau contre elle pour reposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle le prit ensuite par la main et l'emmena dans un coin sombre du jardin, près de la vieille grange. Elle tira alors de sa poche un petit paquet et le lui tendit.

- Je n'ai pas voulu le mettre avec les autres. Bon anniversaire Harry !

- Merci

Harry déplia le papier bleu foncé et tira de la petite boîte qu'il contenait une gourmette en argent sur laquelle les lettres de son prénom semblaient bouger. Il s'agissait peut-être des deux ou trois verres qu'il avait bu. Il la passa autour de son poignet et une chaleur douce emplit son corps. Il l'observa de plus près, les lettres ne bougeaient pas mais leurs couleur par contre variaient, peu mais variaient tout de même. Il releva son visage vers celui de Ginny et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle lui sourit et s'approcha doucement.

- Elle est un peu spéciale !

- J'avais cru comprendre.

- En fait, elle interagit avec ton flux magique. Lorsque tu es en pleine forme comme maintenant, elle se charge en magie. Par contre, si tu es blessé ou tout simplement épuisé elle te redonne de l'énergie.

- Un peu comme une batterie.

- Une quoi ?

- Un truc moldu, laisses tomber.

- Ah ! Le vendeur m'a dit que cela avait aidé des personnes à survivre. Bien sûr elle ne peut rien faire contre un Avada Kedavra mais ça tu sais déjà faire.

Harry lui lança un regard plutôt froid et elle s'excusa immédiatement, réalisant la portée de ses mots.

- Excuses moi, je…

- Ce n'est rien. Merci beaucoup Ginny, j'imagines que ça me servira dans ma carrière, enfin si j'y arrive.

- Tu y arriveras.

- Merci

- J'en suis certaine. Outre le fait que tu sois l'homme le plus célèbre du monde magique et qu'avoir tué Voldemort fais bon effet sur un CV, tu as toutes les qualités qu'il peuvent attendre d'un bon auror. Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient te refuser le diplôme.

- Tu imagines le scandale, Harry Potter, l'homme qui a tué Voldemort, même pas capable d'obtenir un minable petit diplôme !

- Ça n'arriveras pas, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là ! Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire, non ?

Harry eut un sourire? Oui, c'était son anniversaire. Il avait tout le temps de penser à ça.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voila pour ce chapitre. Vous aimez? Toujours autant de mal à trouver du temps pour écrire donc ça n'avance pas bien vite. Je vous mets un chapitre dés demain pour essayer de me faire pardonner.

Kévin.


	9. Une dernière année à Poudlard

- La gare est bondée, je ne sais pas comment on va arriver à passer !

- Il faudra bien trouver une solution, le train part dans sept minutes.

- C'est bon, j'ai une idée.

Molly tira sa baguette de sa poche et jeta un sort sous sa cape. Le chariot d'un passant lui échappa des mains et alla se fracasser sur un autre chariot qui était laissé contre une colonne de pierre. Les deux moldus commencèrent à s'invectiver tandis que le vacarme de la collision et de la dispute attirait le regard des badauds.

- Allez vite, à la barrière !

Le Quai 9 ¾ débordait d'activité, le Poudlard Express lançait des panaches de fumée signe de son départ imminent.

- Allez montez vite !

- Non Molly attends !

Arthur lança un regard d'avertissement à sa femme qui gémit mais qui finit par se résigner.

- Harry, viens, il faut que je te parle. Les autres, vous pouvez monter.

Ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas et Arthur baissa alors la voix. Il y avait comme une impression de déjà-vu, comme s'il avait brusquement rajeuni et entrait à nouveau en 3ème année. Mr Weasley semblait soucieux, comme s'il avait peur. Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir peur, plus maintenant. Voldemort était mort, plus personne ne devait avoir peur.

- Harry, je sais que ce que je vais te dire va te faire changer quoi que ce soit mais je voudrais te demander d'être prudent cette année. Je sais que tu as entendu ça trop souvent mais c'est sérieux. Voldemort est mort mais il y a encore ses mangemorts et… et nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'il veulent tenter quelque chose sur Poudlard.

- Lucius Malefoy ?

- Euh… oui entre autres mais comment le sait-tu ?

- Par déduction.

- Humph… en tout cas, restes prudent et… essayes de veiller sur Ginny. Molly ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Bien sûr que je le ferais.

Le train siffla et Harry dut courir pour monter avant que celui-ci n'ait pris trop de vitesse. Il regarda la gare disparaître peu à peu, répondant de la main au signe de Mme Weasley. Il prenait le train pour la dernière fois pour aller à Poudlard. Une septième et dernière année dans l'école où il s'était construit, où il avait enfin trouvé sa place, où enfin il a eu le sentiment d'exister. Il avait pensé que celle-ci serait calme mais apparemment il s'était mis le doigt dans l'œil. Et puis après tout, il se serait ennuyé dans ce cas. Il se détourna de la fenêtre avec un sourire. C'était la dernière année et il comptait bien en profiter.

Il se mit alors à la recherche du compartiment de ses amis et s'assit à côté de Ginny lorsqu'il les trouva enfin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

- Me dire d'être prudent.

Trois paires de sourcils se levèrent et Harry fut obligé d'expliquer.

- Apparemment des mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy en tête, préparent quelque chose contre Poudlard pour venger leur maître.

- Alors c'était ça ! s'exclama Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Le complot Harry… et le ministère qui libère Narcissa Malefoy pour rattraper Malefoy père le plus vite possible. Rien d'étonnant s'ils voulaient agir contre Poudlard.

- Mais comment ils peuvent savoir ?

- Travers.

- Quoi Travers ? demanda Harry dubitatif.

- Ils ont attrapé Travers, il devait savoir quelque chose.

Dans ces moments là Hermione l'impressionnait. Mieux que personne elle savait recouper les évènements afin d'arriver à une explication. Lui-même n'avait pas fait la relation mais il fallait avouer que son hypothèse tenait la route. Il prit Ginny dans ses bras.

- D'ailleurs, il m'a aussi demandé de veiller sur toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille afin que personne d'autre n'entende. Ça, je le ferais avec joie !

- C'est bon, on ne vous déranges pas.

- Maintenant que tu le dis, un petit peu cher frère ! Si au moins tu te taisais mais je crois que c'est trop demander !

La remarque semblait acide mais son sourire démentait cela. Ron, cependant, la prit au premier degré et s'enferma dans un silence boudeur.

- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux !

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombres, Malefoy n'étant plus à l'école, il n'était pas non plus dans le train et son absence n'était regrettée par personne. Luna et Neville étaient passés mais n'étaient pas restés très longtemps. Ron et Hermione devaient aller faire leurs devoirs respectifs de préfet et préfète en chef. Quant à Ginny, et bien elle s'était endormie dans ses bras. Harry regardait par la fenêtre, les rentrées avaient toujours été pluvieuses ou du moins maussades. Aujourd'hui cependant le temps était au beau fixe. C'était comme si le temps se calquait sur l'humeur des sorciers, après les années sombres du règne de Voldemort venait la joie de la liberté. Libre… oui, il était libre, libre de son destin, libre aussi d'aimer qui il voulait sans craindre pour elle. Il resserra son étreinte sur Ginny et embrassa ses cheveux. Son pendentif sortait de son col. Il sourit en le voyant, elle avait été ravie. Ils avaient d'ailleurs quasiment uniquement communiqué par ce biais durant les premiers jours, agaçant fortement Ron qui s'était mis à rechercher activement le sort dont avait parlé le marchand qui permettait de bloquer les communications. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à Hermione pour le trouver et depuis celui-ci le lançait systématiquement lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Harry avait cru que Ron accepterais leur relation désormais mais même si c'était le cas, il y avait toujours des moments où le grand frère surprotecteur refaisait surface. Il n'avait cependant aucune raison d'être inquiet, il était sûr de ses sentiments et jamais il ne pourrait lui faire du mal.

La chaleur du soleil qui frappait son visage et les respirations régulières de Ginny le berçaient vers le sommeil mais il refusait de s'y abandonner. Après tout, il avait promis de veiller sur elle, alors autant commencer tout de suite.

Ron et Hermione revinrent un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, réveillant Ginny en rentrant. Les provisions faites auprès du chariot, ils étaient fin prêts pour entamer une partie de bataille explosive. Les fous rires ne se calmèrent qu'à l'arrivée en gare du Poudlard Express quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle devait s'occuper des portes du train. Ils l'attendirent et se dirigèrent ensemble vers les calèches. Harry monta le premier mais personne ne le suivit, il passa sa tête par la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Waouh, c'est étrange ! s'exclama le rouquin

- Qu'est ce qui est étrange ?

- Les sombrals.

Il avait presque oublié que ses amis pouvait désormais voir les sombrals. D'ailleurs, un peu partout, les élèves parmi les plus vieux marquaient un temps d'arrêt. La mort, beaucoup l'avaient désormais vu et certains l'avaient même côtoyé de près. Il fallait espérer que désormais plus personne n'aurait à vivre cela. Harry secoua la tête et chassa ses idées noires. Non, tout était bel et bien terminé désormais.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, les chuchotement accompagnèrent leur chemin jusqu'à la table des Griffondor. Harry était habitué à cela mais Ron, Hermione et Ginny avaient plus de mal à les ignorer. La Grande Salle semblait encore plus remplie que d'habitude. Cela était peut-être dû aux élèves qui n'avaient pu terminer leur année scolaire l'an passé et qui réintégraient l'école ou plus certainement aux élèves qui avaient été retirés de l'école par leurs parents et qui pouvaient désormais y revenir.

- Alors la célébrité ? leur demanda Harry

-Comment tu fais ?

- C'est une habitude à prendre. Au bout d'un moment on y fait plus attention.

- En tous cas, ça fait du bien de se retrouver là, ajouta Hermione. On revient à la normale. On va être à nouveau des bons petits élèves normaux.

- Enfin normaux, faut le dire vite…

Un jeune Poufsouffle les fixait en effet depuis près de cinq minutes la bouche ouverte. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'ils l'avaient remarqué, il rougit brusquement et cligna des yeux stupidement avant de détourner le regard.

- Je sens que l'année va être longue !

- Chut, regarde.

Les premières années venaient de faire leur entrée à la suite de Mac Gonagall. Enfin, il était certainement plus judicieux de parler de nouveaux car il était évident que tous n'allaient pas entrer en première année. Certains devaient entrer en 6ème voir même en 7ème année et les plus petits paraissaient minuscules à côté. Après la traditionnelle chanson du choixpeau le professeur Mac Gonagall prit la parole.

- Comme vous le voyez, nous accueillons cette année un certain nombre de nouveaux élèves. Vous intègrerez tous l'année correspondant à votre niveau dans votre ancienne école. Quand je vous appellerai vous mettrez le choixpeau sur votre tête qui vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maisons. Ambers Karl.

Un jeune garçon s'avança vers le choixpeau mais Harry ne regardait plus. Son regard était attiré par une fille à la chevelure blonde qui regardait la salle semblant chercher quelqu'un. Il reconnut la fille qu'il avait prit pour Luna lors de la cérémonie cet été. Il ne se rappelait plus de son nom. Ron, Hermione et Ginny faisaient des pronostics sur les nouveaux élèves. Hermione dominait largement les deux autres.

- Miss Julia Nevski

- Nevski, comme Yvan Nevski ? s'exclama Ron. Alors sur ce coup ci je suis sûr de moi : Serpentard !

- Ron, tous les mauvais sorciers ne sont pas passés par Serpentard et qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'elle est comme ce Yvan Nevski.

- Les dragons ne font pas des hippogriffes ! Je te parie 10 gallions !

- Tenu !

La fille sur laquelle ils s'interrogeait quelques secondes auparavant s'avança vers le choixpeau et le plaça sur sa tête avec un air confiant. Ses yeux bleus glacés fixaient la grande salle qui semblait retenir son souffle en attente du choix. Yvan Nevski avait la une de la Gazette durant l'été et il était désormais aussi célèbre que les plus connus des mangemorts. Ron tendit la main vers Hermione avec un air déjà victorieux quand…

- Griffondor !

Ron poussa un gémissement en s'effondrant sur la table. Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul son qui vint troubler le silence qui s'était abattu sur la grande salle. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea sans s'émouvoir vers la table de sa nouvelle maison ignorant les regards assassins que lui lançait un jeune homme blond qui attendait son tour.

- Mr Mikhaïl Nevski

- Tu veux parier combien Ron ?

- C'est bon j'ai eu ma dose !

Le jeune homme qui avait fusillé du regard celle qui semblait être sa sœur , s'avança. Cette fois, le choixpeau n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour se décider.

- Serpentard !

Il se dirigea vers la table verte et argent avec une arrogance non dissimulée. Sa sœur s'était assise un peu à l'écart à la table des Griffondors et elle l'observait avec mépris. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela ne semblait pas être l'amour fou entre les deux jeunes gens. Harry accrocha son regard et elle lui sourit franchement en le reconnaissant. La répartition se terminait, Marc Zeller étant envoyé à Poufsouffle. Flitwick ramena le choixpeau tandis que Mac Gonagall entamait son discours.

- Bonsoir à tous. Je vous souhaite une bonne nouvelle année à Poudlard pour les anciens et la bienvenue aux nouveaux. J'espère que maintenant que la paix est revenue sur le monde des sorciers vous pourrez étudier dans de bonnes conditions pour préparer votre avenir. Cette année, comme vous pouviez vous en douter, le corps professoral va être fortement renouvelé. Les professeurs Carrow nous quittent bien évidemment ainsi que le professeur Slughorn qui a voulu retourner à sa retraite. Nous devons également déplorer les décès des professeurs Rogue et Burbage. De plus, je prend moi-même le poste de directrice et je ne pourrais donc plus assurer à temps plein les cours de métamorphose. C'est un jeune professeur qui va me remplacer et donc je l'aiderai au moins au début. Je vais donc vous demander d'accueillir le professeur Rocade.

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête qu'il s'en fit mal au cou. Stanley était assis au bout de la table et il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il ne connaissait pas ses compétences en métamorphose mais il était heureux pour lui. Il avait bien le droit de retrouver un emploi après ce qu'il avait subit.

- Pour ce qui concerne les cours de potions, le professeur Claxton qui vient de rentrer en Angleterre va les assurer au moins pour cette année.

Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année observait les élèves. Ses yeux gris et froids semblaient sonder les élèves. Il n'esquissa pas un geste à l'annonce de son nom. Si le professeur Mac Gonagall n'avait pas tendu la main vers lui pour le présenter, on n'aurait pas su qui était le professeur Claxton. Une cicatrice blanchâtre s'étirait sous son œil droit.

- Brrr, l'année va être joyeuse ! dit Ron.

- Moi je m'en moque si c'est un bon prof ! répliqua Hermione.

- Avoue qu'il ya plus attrayant quand même.

Harry sourit en reportant son attention sur le professeur Mac Gonagall. Les petites piques entre Ron et Hermione n'avait pas cessé depuis qu'ils étaient officiellement un couple et elles avant même tendance à augmenter. Ce qui avait changé, c'était que les deux se vexaient moins rapidement.

- Oh, et puis tais-toi !

- Enfin, il restait encore des progrès à faire !

- Je vous demanderais également d'accueillir Mr Mac Dyes qui dispensera les cours d'étude des moldus et Miss Brooks pour les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Mac Dyes était un homme grassouillet, on aurait dit un première année qui rentrait à Poudlard. Il regardait autour de lui avec émerveillement et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu. Quant à Miss Brooks… Et bien, la moitié des garçons de la salle ne pouvait décrocher le regard. L'autre moitié se tenaient soit les côtes, soit l'épaule, ou toute partie que leur petite amie pouvait atteindre. D'ailleurs, Harry ne tarda pas à sentir le coude de Ginny s'enfoncer violemment dans ses côtes.

- Aïe, je regardais Mac Dyes !

- Bien sûr ! Et moi je suis la fée Morgane !

- Oh ça va ! Tu sais bien que je n'aime que toi ! tenta-t-il avec ces yeux qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois.

Ginny sembla sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais elle s'arrêta et poussa un long soupir.

- Bon, ça ira pour cette fois mais recommence pas !

Un sourire de victoire naquit sur les lèvres d'Harry et il l'embrassa sur la joue. Au même moment, les plats apparurent sur la table et Ron se jeta sur la nourriture. Non, certaines choses ne changeaient pas !

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

Et voila comme promis ce nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Pour ceux qui veulent plus d'action, ne vous inquiétez pas ça va venir mais il faut le temps que les choses se mettent en place. Je voudrais au passage remercier tous mes reviewers pour leurs encouragements.

Je remets un chapitre dés que je peux, c'est à dire pas avant le mois d'août (un mois sans ordi !!! arrrrgggggggghhhh).

Kévin.


	10. Premiers cours

Quelques mots avant de commencer, j'ai été absent pendant de très long mois pour des raisons personnelles mais ma principale résolution pour l'année 2010 est de reprendre cette fic. Me revoilà donc!!! Pour ceux qui aurait oublié l'histoire (ce que je comprend aisément et qui auraient la flemme de reprendre depuis le début, je vous mets un petit résumé.

L'histoire se passe donc à la fin du tome 7 mais avant l'épilogue. Harry, Ron, Hermione et quelques autres n'ayant pu faire leur 7ème année se voient proposer de la refaire. C'est ainsi qu'ils sont de retour à Poudlard. A l'extérieur de l'école, même si Voldemort est mort, un certain nombre de ses mangemorts ont réussi à s'enfuir avant d'être capturés pendantla bataille finale. On apprend que plusieurs d'entre eux en veulent à Harry. Au chapitre précédant, le trio arrivait à Poudlard et découvrait les nouveaux professeurs recrutés pour remplacer les morts de Mr Rogue et Vector ; la démission de Slughorn. Il s'agit, dans l'ordre de Mr Claxton, Mr Mac Dyes et de Miss Brooks. Minerva Mac Gonagall prenant le poste de directrice, elle engage Stan Rocade à sa place.

Voila, ce n'est bien sur pas un résumé complet mais c'est l'essentiel. Pour ce nouveau chapitre intitulé Premiers cours, je pense que vous aurez deviné de quoi il traite donc je vais vous laisser à la lecture. Bonne journée à tous.

* * *

- Haaarrryyyyyy !!!!!!!!!!!

- Mmmmm ? S'kis pas ?

- Il se passe que tout le monde est déjà descendu pour le petit dèj ! Tu voudrais pas être en retard le premier jour de cours quand même !

Harry se redressa et appuya sa tête sur le montant de son lit. Il voyait la silhouette de Ron s'affairer près de l'armoire. Il ne distinguait quasiment rien mais il n'avait pas non plus la force de tendre sa main vers la table de nuit pour prendre ses lunettes. Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, il s'était retourné dans ses draps, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. La voix d'Arthur Weasley résonnait dans sa tête : _« Voldemort est mort mais il y a encore ses mangemorts _! ». Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter, il voulait une vie paisible désormais. _« Nous avons de bonnes raisons de penser qu'ils veulent tenter quelque chose sur Poudlard »._Pourquoi Poudlard ? Pourquoi s'en prendre à des enfants innocents ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule solution… c'était contre lui que se préparait ce complot… et donc forcément sur Poudlard !

Il s'arracha en grognant de la chaleur des couvertures et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il repensa à sa promesse de protéger Ginny. Devait-il ... Non… il ne pouvais faire cela ! Elle l'avait déjà attendu pendant un an et elle ne comprendrait pas. Et puis, il devait bien s'avouer qu'il ne le supporterai pas non plus. Oui, il devait faire confiance aux aurors et il serait toujours temps de la protéger si les mangemorts mettaient leur plan à exécution.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, il franchissait le seuil de la grande salle et s'installait à côté de Ginny qui était en train de mordre dans un toast recouvert de marmelade. Hermione s'approcha et lui donna son emploi du temps avant de retourner auprès de Ron.

- Alors ? Comment ça se présente ?

- Ben, faut voir comment sont les cours mais on a un lundi plutôt chargé. Après ça va, lui répondit la jeune rousse.

Harry se pencha de plus près vers sa feuille.

- Double cours de potions puis métamorphose. Et DCFM après manger. Oui, pas simple. Au moins, dés ce soir on saura se que valent les nouveaux profs !

- Oui, à croire qu'ils l'ont fait exprès !

- Peut-être que c'est le cas mais si vous voulez être à l'heure en potions, il va falloir vous presser un peu, leur précisa Hermione en avalant une dernière fourchette de bacon avant de se lever et de quitter la Grande salle.

Ils étaient une vingtaine à attendre devant les cachots, dix minutes plus tard. Claxton arriva exactement au moment ou la cloche retentissait dans le château. Sans un mot ni même un regard pour ses élèves, il entra dans la salle de classe et alla s'installer à son bureau. Ses élèves se regardèrent et dans un soupir se résolurent à le suivre. Ce Claxton semblait avoir les mêmes méthodes d'enseignement que le professeur Rogue.

- Je ne vais pas épiloguer sur le sujet pendant deux heures. J'espère qu'en arrivant dans votre 7ème année, vous comprenez que vous devez fournir un travail conséquent afin d'avoir la moindre chance d'avoir vos ASPIC et surtout de pouvoir continuer dans votre vie professionnelle. Je vais être clair, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous ménager cette année. Je pense également qu'il est inutile de vous dire qu'il est interdit de bavarder pendant mon cours. Maintenant passons au cours, la potion d'aujourd'hui. Vous avez les ingrédients au tableau. Nous allons donc voir aujourd'hui un antidote d'une relative complexité. Selon le métier que vous voulez exercer, vous serez peut-être amenés à en faire souvent. Ce n'est pas une potion que l'on peut réussir si l'on pense à autre chose. Cet antidote agit contre les sorts de magie noire. Bien sûr il n'élimine pas les effets du maléfice mais il les ralentit suffisamment pour que cela vous permettre de survivre à vos blessures, du moins pendant quelques heures. Son efficacité dépend de la qualité de la préparation. Bien, maintenant les instructions.

Il pointa sa baguette sur le tableau et les instructions se rajoutèrent à la liste des ingrédients. Harry lut les instructions jusqu'au bout et lorsqu'il eut terminé il se tourna vers Ginny qui affichait le même regard que la plupart des élèves de la classe. Il n'avait jamais vu une potion aussi difficile à préparer. En plus, il n'était plus question de compter sur l'ancien livre de Rogue cette année. Il s'attela donc à la préparation de l'antidote. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure sa potion avait une teinte fuchsia au lieu de la teinte émeraude qu'elle aurait dû avoir. Celle d'Hermione était bleue mais toutes les autres semblaient également loin de la perfection.

- Alors, voyons un peu la potion de Mr Potter ! Hum, vous voulez devenir auror si je me rappelle bien.

- Oui monsieur.

Et bien, cet antidote est bien évidemment essentiel pour ce métier et j'ai bien peur qu'il vous faudra faire beaucoup mieux que cela. Si vous étiez touché par un sort de magie noire, cette lamentable mixture vous ferez a peu prés autant d'effet qu'une tisane ! Heureusement pour vous, vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas et j'avais prévu beaucoup plus d'ingrédients que nécessaire. Vous allez donc tous recommencer jusqu'à ce que je juge que les résultats de la classe soient corrects. Evanesco, termina-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le chaudron de Harry.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, il était arrivé à une préparation à peu près correcte comme presque toute la classe. Claxton semblait plutôt satisfait.

- Bien, nous commençons à avoir quelque résultats mais nous sommes loin de la perfection. Pour le prochain cours, vous devrez savoir faire cette potion sans instructions. Nous consacrerons la première demi-heure du prochain cours à la revoir. Je vous conseille de savoir la faire !

Les élèves sortirent en nage de la salle de classe. Ils étaient tous exténués mais ce n'était que le début de la journée, de la semaine et même de l'année.

- Quelle peau de vache ! soupira Ron en sortant.

- Il a quand même pas l'air trop mauvais, la plupart des élèves sont arrivés à quelque chose avant la fin du cours et pourtant c'était loin d'être une potion facile à préparer, releva Hermione.

- Ça te vas bien de dire ça alors que tu y es arrivée du premier coup !

Hermione fusilla Ron du regard et préféra ne pas répondre. Harry soupira, voila que c'était reparti. Ils avaient tous les deux pourtant globalement raison sur le fond. Claxton semblait être un bon prof mais il était très exigeant et loin d'être un modèle de courtoisie. Le cours de métamorphose s'annonçait plus joyeux, il ne connaissait pas très bien Stan ou plutôt Mr Rocade mais il était d'un naturel enjoué et il le voyait mal dans le rôle de Minerva Mac Gonagall. Arrivés devant la salle de métamorphose, les 7èmes années durent attendre que la classe précédente, en l'occurrence des 6ème années aient terminé. Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin, Ginny s'approcha d'une amie qui selon son uniforme était de Poufsouffle.

- Va-y je te rejoint.

Harry entra donc seul et trouva une table de libre au 3ème rang. Il s'installa et sortit ses affaires, adressant au passage un sourire d'encouragement à Stan qui semblait particulièrement nerveux.

- Est-ce que je peux m'assoir à côté de toi ?

Harry tourna si brusquement la tête qu'il s'en fit mal au cou. Devant lui se tenait une jeune fille blonde aux yeux de glace qui lui souriait, Julia Nevski.

- Et bien… euh… en fait… bégaya-t-il.

- Non, tu ne peux pas !

Ginny s'était approchée d'elle par derrière. Sa voix était dure et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Son interlocutrice recula d'ailleurs d'un pas avant de bredouiller :

- Oh, désolée, je ne savais pas !

Elle s'éloigna et s'assit seule au fond de la classe. Harry tenta de reporter son attention sur les professeurs Rocade et Mac Gonagall qui discutaient mais Ginny ne semblaient pas vouloir en rester là.

- Tu allais lui répondre quoi ? demanda la rousse d'une voix menaçante.

- Non, bien sûr ! tenta Harry, sentant l'orage arriver.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air si sûr de toi tout à l'heure !

- Oh, Ginny ne le prend pas comme ça ! Tu…

- Et tu voudrais que je le prenne comment ?

Cette dernière phrase résonna dans la salle soudain silencieuse. Tous les regards étaient figés vers eux. Harry se sentit soudain rougir.

- On en parlera ce soir.

- Miss Weasley, je vais vous demander de bien vouloir vous taire. Ne m'obligez pas à vous enlever déjà des points. Bien, nous allons commencer. Vous connaissez déjà Mr Rocade. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit lors du banquet, mon emploi du temps ne me permettra plus d'assurer les cours de métamorphose à partir de cette année. Bref, durant les premières semaines, j'essayerai d'aider au maximum Mr Rocade avant de lui laisser définitivement les rènes de ma matière préférée.

Elle termina son discours avec un petit sourire qui égaya un peu l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu tendue à l'amorce de celui-ci. Stan prit la parole :

- Bien, ceux qui me connaissent sont peut-être surpris de me voir ici en temps que professeur mais personnellement je suis ravi d'exercer le métier que j'ai toujours voulu faire. Je ne vous surprendrai pas en vous disant que cette année est certainement la plus importante de toutes celles que vous avez passé à Poudlard et vous ne devez pas m'attendre à plus d'indulgence de ma part sur les devoirs que le professeur Mac Gonagall. Nous allons commencer dés aujourd'hui à travailler la métamorphose humaine, thème qui nous occupera toute l'année. Le programme est relativement chargé, alors on va arrêter les discours inutiles et passer à la pratique. On y va !

Le cours se passa plutôt bien, Stan était plutôt à l'aise dans son nouveau rôle et ses capacités en métamorphose étaient grandes. Mac Gonagall semblait beaucoup plus sereine à la fin du cours, elle pouvait laisser sa « précieuse » matière entre ses mains.

- Mr Potter, est-ce que je pourrai vous parler ?

Harry, qui s'apprêtait à franchir le seuil de la porte, se retourna. Le professeur Mac Gonagall l'attendait près du bureau. Il s'approcha.

- Je voulais vous demander quand vous comptiez organiser les sélections pour le quidditch ?

- Oh, le quidditch ! Et bien, quand aura lieu le premier match.

- Le premier match opposera Serdaigle à Poufsouffle le samedi 23 octobre. Vous affronterez Serpentard le samedi suivant, le 30 octobre.

- Je vais essayer de les faire samedi, pour pouvoir commencer les entrainements le plus tôt possible.

- Bien, vous donnerez votre liste à Hagrid qui est votre nouveau directeur de maison. Je vous réserve le terrain entre 10h et midi, termina la directrice en souriant.

Il prit ensuite congé et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le déjeuner avait déjà dû être servi. Ginny et Ron lui avait gardé une place entre eux.

- Alors, qu'est ce qu'elle te voulait ? demanda ce dernier.

- Sélection de Quidditch, samedi à 10h ! répondit Harry

-Oh c'est bien ça ! Tu veux les faire passer pour tous les postes ?

- Je pense oui, ça serait plus juste ! je mettrai une affiche ce soir.

Les 7ème année avaient cours de Défense contre les forces du mal après le déjeuner. Le professeur n'était pas encore là lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Un brouhaha commença à s'installer jusqu'à ce que :

- Silence !

- Tous les élèves se retournèrent immédiatement vers la porte restée ouverte. Mais il n'y avait personne.

- Et dire qu'il y a parmi vous de futurs aurors ! Même pas capables de distinguer un simple rideau d'une sorcière déguisée. Si j'avais été un mage noir, j'aurais pu vous abattre tous avant que l'un d'entre vous ne puisse réagir. Ce n'est pas parce que Voldemort est mort que le monde est désormais dénué de mages noirs.

Un silence de plomb était tombé pendant que Miss Brooks avançait lentement vers le bureau professoral. Elle dévisageait chacun de ses élèves dont la plupart baisaient les yeux. Son entrée magistrale semblait la réjouir car elle arborait un immense sourire lorsqu'elle s'assit derrière son bureau.

- Vous pouvez relever les yeux, je ne comptais pas vous faire peur mais simplement faire réaliser à ceux d'entre vous qui croient tout savoir qu'ils ont encore beaucoup à apprendre. Bien, à partir de cette année, cette matière sera beaucoup moins importante que par le passé mais elle reste tout de même une de vos matières principales. Pour vous faire ces cours je m'appuierais essentiellement sur mon expérience personnelle qui croyez moi est suffisamment importante. Tout cela pour vous dire que vous aurez plus de concret cette année. Et nous allons commencer tout de suite.

La tension remonta d'un cran, les élèves se redressant, certains prenant leurs plumes.

- Non, non, posez vos plumes, je ne vous demandes pas encore de prendre des notes mais de m'écouter. Tout à l'heure je vous ais bernés comme j'aurais pu le faire avec des élèves de 1ère année. Cela m'amène à deux conseils que je vais vous donner et dont j'aimerais que vous vous serviez tout au long de l'année. Je serais en effet très déçue si j'arrivais à nouveau à vous prendre à défaut avec quelque chose d'aussi grotesque. Le premier, c'est vigilance constante ! Soyez toujours en alerte.

Les élèves se regardèrent en soupirant. Cette femme semblait avoir fréquenté Maugrey. L'année s'annonçait difficile.

- L'ennemi attends toujours le moment propice pour passer à l'attaque. Si vous n'avez pas votre baguette sur vous, vous n'avez tout simplement aucune chance. Le deuxième conseil : Méfiez-vous des apparences ! Rappelez-vous que nous sommes dans un monde où presque rien n'est impossible. Méfiez vous de ce que vous disent vos yeux, pour être réellement sûr de la nature d'un objet vous devez vous concentrer et essayer de déterminer si son apparence est altérée par la magie. Rassurez vous, nous apprendrons à faire tout cela pendant l'année. Ce conseil s'applique également aux humains, une belle jeune fille n'est pas forcément moins dangereuse qu'un homme barré de cicatrices. Mais vous avez peut-être besoin d'un exemple.

Elle sortit sa baguette et donna un coup sec sur le bureau. Une fleur magnifique d'environ 30cm de hauteur apparut. Ses pétales semblaient capter la lumière du soleil. Ses couleurs variaient selon tous les tons de l'arc en ciel.

- Magnifique, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle tout en faisant apparaître une petite boîte. Alors j'ai d'un côté la magnifique Bianca Sempronia et de l'autre un vilain rat d'égout.

Elle lâcha le rat qui se dirigea vers la fleur, intrigué par ses couleurs chatoyantes. Soudain, la fleur s'anima, deux sortes de lianes fondirent vers le mammifère et l'étranglèrent. Le pauvre animal fut ensuite traîné sans ménagement dans une cavité ouverte à la base de la tige. Le professeur pointa sa baguette sur la plante qui se figea puis se volatilisa dans un craquement sonore.

- Impressionnant n'est ce pas ? Et ceci n'était qu'un jeune spécimen. Je vous laisses imaginer les dégâts que peuvent faire une adulte. Bien, autre exemple, qui n'a jamais entendu parler des vélanes ? Personne évidemment, qui peut m'en dire un mot ? Tiens voyons Mr Corner par exemple.

- Et bien les vélanes sont des femmes magnifiques. On en trouve un certain nombre dans l'est de l'Europe.

- Oui, avez-vous déjà vu une vélane en colère Mr Corner ?

- Euh non !

Harry se rappela alors la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Rien ne semblait aussi éloigné de la définition que venait de donner Mickaël Corner que ce qu'il avait vu ce jour là. Déjà, à cette époque, Mr Weasley lui avait donné le même conseil : Se méfier des apparences. Comme dirait le vieux proverbe moldu : « Méfies toi de l'eau qui dort ». Le professeur venait de faire apparaître au tableau une photo d'une vélane énervée. Le cours fut passionnant jusqu'à la fin, le monde magique ne cesserait décidément jamais de l'étonner, il était peuplé de créatures toutes les plus étranges et dangereuses les unes que les autres.


End file.
